


Собранные воедино

by Rena_Welt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, F/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rena_Welt/pseuds/Rena_Welt
Summary: Гарри и Гермиона после Битвы за Хогвартс в этот самый Хогвартс возвращаются.Война закончилась, но их мир продолжает разваливаться, и теперь надо научиться с этим жить.





	1. Часть 1. На перепутье.

Война заканчивается в субботу.

***

Под ногти набивается сажа и грязь, и пыль, и мелкая крошка кирпичей, где-то в грудине тяжело трескаются ребра, потому что вдохнуть уже невозможно — слишком много пыли, слишком большая концентрация магии и смерти — а выдохнуть и подавно. На языке горчит кровь и почему-то деготь, но думать об этом бессмысленно ровно настолько, насколько не думать.

То есть в теории надо. На практике — совершенно не хочется.

Ничего абсолютно, только рухнуть и забиться куда-нибудь испуганным зверьком, прижимаясь щекой к холодному кафелю в углу, чтобы спрятаться и не видеть, не видеть, _не видеть_.

Гермиона, конечно, знает, что это невозможно. Кровь течет у нее по виску, перемешиваясь с потом и грязью, и она буквально задыхается от духоты в помещении (пускай Хогвартс теперь не может досчитаться пары сотни стенок, воздух все равно спертый и противный, и наполнен этими мерзкими заклинаниями от не менее мерзких волшебников) и пытается сделать глоток чего-то свежего, когда выходит на обрушившийся и потрескавшийся балкон (она надеется, что он не свалится прямо под ней прямо сейчас), но лишь вновь глотает пыль и осколки и давится, кашляет, чувствуя, что дышит не воздухом, а медью, и вместо легких у нее две пробоины.

— Гарри, — хрипло выдыхает Гермиона, потому что громче нельзя и никак — голосовые связки надорваны от количества заклинаний, перед глазами круги плывут, а ноги она не чувствует уже давно и идет словно в анабиозе, хотя лучше бы это был он.

Гарри выглядит не лучше или не хуже — его состояние от условно-стабильного переходит к критическому, когда Гермиона видит рваную рану в боку и сочащуюся оттуда кровь. Паника захлестывает ее с головой, мысли путаются — как от собственной, так и от чужой боли — и ее едва хватает, чтобы выкрикнуть имя какого-то профессора, чтобы потом упасть в обморок от слабости в теле, от внезапно нахлынувшего жара (Гермиона знала, что не следовало делать резких движений) и от пронзительного взгляда Гарри.

***

В следующих раз она приходит в себя через неопределенный промежуток времени — может, прошло пару дней, а может лет или даже тысячелетий. В сущности особых перемен в самочувствии Гермиона не ощущает, потому что в ребрах все еще болит, дышать невозможно, хотя воздух в больнице намного и намного чище, а голова годится лишь на то, чтобы думать, как бы не сдохнуть.

Или все-таки сдохнуть, потому что в таком состоянии жить определенно невозможно.

Она сидит так еще минут десять, пятнадцать или две — за свой короткий сон Гермиона совершенно потеряла чувство времени, а вернуть так быстро не получается, и почему-то ей кажется, что все события произошли в далеком прошлом, другой жизни, сказать вернее, а она очнулась лишь сейчас, в новом веке, и от этого страх сжимает сердце, холодит кожу.

Она не могла проваляться в коме долго.

Не могла.

Ей надо успеть пожить.

И тогда наконец заходит медсестра, которая, вероятно, ждала ее внутренних терзаний, но по факту, скорее всего, проверяла других больных.

Она мягко улыбается и шепчет — ее голос больно режет по ушам, но Гермиона благодарна ей за вернувшиеся ощущения:

— Доброго вечера, мисс Грейнджер. Рада, что вы очнулись, — она говорит это с трепетом и каким-то детским восторгом, хотя на вид ей, кажется, лет сорок или пятьдесят, а может больше — кто ее разберет. Но Гермионе не хочется на этом зацикливаться — голова неприятно гудит, а появление кого-то еще провоцирует лишь приступ тошноты и усталости.

Она находит в себе силы смириться с ощущениями и слабо выдавливает — выхрипывает, будет вернее сказать:

— Сколько я здесь пролежала? — а затем делает глубокий вдох, понимая, что это ее максимум и больше, наверное, нагружаться не стоит.

— Неделю, — понимающе кивает медсестра, отчего Гермиона мысленно хлопает себя по лбу — ну, конечно, собралась она просыпаться в следующем столетии. — Ваше состояние стабильно, и вы стремительно идете на поправку. Да, ощущения неприятные, но это лишь последствия переутомления и избытка расхода магических сил.

«Что с остальными?» — хочет спросить Гермиона. Смутные обрывки воспоминаний приносят ей многочисленные тела, лежащие в коридорах, на лестницах и где только возможно — не все из них трупы, не всех из них выживут. Наверняка, кого-то из них можно спасти. И спасли — в колдомедиках Гермиона не сомневается ни секунды.

Но не спрашивает.

Медсестра ласково просит ее отдыхать, потому что это единственное, что остается, и Гермиона не находит в себе ни сил, ни желания спорить.

***

— …Римус Люпин, Нимфадора Тонкс, — голос периодически срывается на хрип, когда Гермиона цепляет знакомые, до боли и ненависти родные имена. И это не единственные — целый список, в котором около пятидесяти фамилий, и каждая обжигает раскаленной медью.

Но одного имени здесь нет, и Гермиона не знает, имеет ли право плакать, смеяться, или ненавидеть себя. Лучше все сразу и массово.

_Рон, милый Рон._

Так она его называет по привычке — той, давней, еще с четвертого или пятого курса, когда казалось, что его ухаживания за Лавандой — худшее, что могло произойти. Ведь, _ну как же так?_ Чем эта наглая, самодовольная, легкомысленная девчонка привлекла его? Что в ней было такого, чего не было в Гермионе?

И пускай она всегда знала ответ на этот вопрос, сейчас же предпочитает строить его по-другому:

_А что сделал Рон, чтобы привлечь ее?_

Гермиона усмехается и прикрывает глаза рукой, до жжения прикусывая губу и заставляя себя не расплакаться. Не сейчас, когда слезы провоцируют лишь мигрень в висках.

Она замирает на секунду или больше, прежде чем ощущения наконец сходят, и делает вдох — ей нужно досмотреть этот список до конца. Хоть как-то. Хоть через смерть.

Полубезумный взгляд Рона, нет, поправляет себя Гермиона, не его. А потерянного и запутанного мальчика, которого не научили любить. Который тянулся к чему-то, хотел наконец стать частью чего-то стоящего, чем просто Уизли. Который хотел дружбы, хотел искреннего и наивного — как в тех сказках, что мама читала им по вечерам. _Рон просто хотел быть счастливым._

Гермиона сглатывает, понимая, что слез нет, но паника и истеричный хохот где-то совсем близко, расслабишься, упустишь и… С ее губ срывается горькая усмешка, в которой внезапно пропадают все чувства, оставляя внутри воспоминания — они уже не пылают костром; они медленно тлеют сгоревшими углями. (Гермиона надеется, что сама еще не потухла.)

Рон просто хотел быть счастливым.

Но никогда не хотел ничего делать сам.

А Волан-де-Морт… Волан-де-Морт был собой. Говорил красиво и красноречиво, убеждал, ловко пользовался слабостями — и у Рона, чей подростковый период все еще не закончился, просто не выдержали нервы.

_Идем, мальчик мой, ты будешь частью чего-то лучшего._

Она криво улыбается, словно пытаясь найти в этом что-то забавное — в общем-то, оно и находится. Рон действительно нашел что-то лучшее, заплатив за это непомерную цену. Гермиона вспоминает, что даже не удивилась, когда ее лучший друг на негнущихся и ватных ногах, с обожанием, с каким смотрела на нее медсестра около месяца назад, приблизился к Волан-де-Морту, просто потому что интуитивно подозревала его в чем-то похожем. Еще после той сцены в лесу и многих до них.

У Гермионы в голове легкий шум и оцепенение появляются, поэтому она поспешно скользит взглядом дальше, понимая, что не внесли Рона в список потерей Хогварста лишь потому, что он перестал быть частью его за десять минут до победы.

Гермионе хочется смеяться. Она потеряла друга.

***

Гарри кивает Кричеру, которые незаметно, словно все еще тихо ненавидя весь мир, ставит тарелку с печеньем на стол и исчезает. Отношения у них дружески-нейтральные, что не могло не радовать Гарри сейчас — особенно сейчас, когда единственное, чего хочется, это лечь и не просыпаться как минимум вечность. А желательно две.

В дом звонят, и Гарри даже не удивляется, потому что знает кто это и зачем, и почему, и он просто открывает дверь, ведь ждал слишком долго.

— Привет, Гарри, — слабо улыбается Гермиона, и он в который раз видит их обоих со стороны — потерянных, затравленных, со стеклянным взглядом и тихим, почти змеиным шепотом.

Гарри не уверен, что ему это нравится.

Гарри не уверен, что это нормально.

Но Гарри знает, что поделать они ничего не могут, потому что война выкосила их ряды, а у самих отобрала эмоции — опухоль на здравомыслии.

Чувствовать лишь привкус пепла и равнодушие ко всему живому — еще не худший вариант.

Он кивает ей в ответ, и они вместе идут на кухню.

— До нового учебного года неделя. Так мы не передумали? — спрашивает Гермиона в который раз. В который раз Гарри отвечает:

— Нет.

Потому что их ждет седьмой курс, выпускные экзамены, наверстывание пропущенного материала. И что-то еще, чего Гарри сейчас и не вспомнит, просто потому что не хочет, потому что сидеть и пить горячий чай в обществе подруги, ощущая смирение и пустоту внутри, гораздо привычнее.

Их долгое приключение наконец подходит к концу — пускай не совсем ожидаемому, может, нелогичному или глупому. Но сейчас это не влияет ровным счетом ни на что, потому что Гарри хочется лишь завыть одиноким волком или потерявшимся ребенком, и потому что он — Национальный Герой и его всюду окружают сотни репортеров, но ни в одном из них нет участия и тепла — холодный интерес, расчет, стремление набрать материала и черт знает что.

Это нормально для СМИ. Им нужен лидер, а не растерянный, запутавшийся мальчик. Гарри позволяет им лепить из себя образ подобающего героя — и ведет себя тоже подобающе. Улыбается на интервью-сессиях, вежливо отвечает на вопросы, смеется, рассказывает о друзья, наигранно грустит.

Гарри знает, что для войны они все слишком молоды.

Жаль только, что выбора не было.

Гермиона чувствует его настроение. Она всегда и всюду, словно читает его, хотя, наверное, так оно и есть — когда зачитываешься книжками, уже недурно и людей начать бы. И поэтому лишь обнимает мягко и тепло, кладя его голову на грудь и перебирая волосы, как когда-то давно на краю мира в палатке, когда у них не было ничего, но были они у друг друга — и этого хватало. Гермиона шепчет что-то глупое или бессмысленное, хотя это, конечно, не так, только Гарри не способен воспринимать информацию прямо, поэтому ее слова сливаются в бессвязный текст, который приятно греет душу и напоминает его внутреннему равнодушию, что у него есть друзья.

И если он будет иметь наглость раскисать, то… какой же из _него_ друг?

— Спасибо, Гермиона, — он вкладывает в это всю свою теплоту по отношению к подруге и желание показать ее значимость, ее поддержку на протяжении стольких лет и еще множество, множество всего, что она делала незаметно, но что неизменно им помогало. А Гермиона просто знает и поэтому бормочет _глупый_ , прижимая к себе еще ближе.

Война закончилась. И Гарри впервые за три месяца начинает это понимать.


	2. Часть 2. В зеркалах.

— Идем? — спрашивает он, не беспокоясь, как это выглядит со стороны — их отношения с Гермионой за последнее время были освещены со всех ракурсов и во всех подробностях, что им самим порой случалось смеяться — редко, но искренне.

Дружба лишь закалилась, а любовь… черт с ней знает. Гарри мысленно встряхивает головой, вспоминая в который раз, что о Джинни он думать еще не хочет. За четыре месяца — ни разу. Это, наверное, плохо, но самобичевание он убирает на потом.

Они стоят перед входом в обеденный зал, где наверняка распределяют первокурсников по нужным факультетам, потому что все это проходят, и Гарри даже мысленно усмехается, вспоминая свой восторг.

Хогвартс безумно полюбился ему, но, будь возможность, он с удовольствием бы переиграл свою жизнь.

Возможно, вступительную речь директора Макгонагалл они пропустили, а может она еще будет — какая им разница, если они присутствовали непосредственно при всех событиях и знают обо всем и обо всех: и о боли, и о ненависти, и об этом крошечном кусочке живого, которое схоронилось и все еще теплится внутри.

Гермиона кивает.

Как выясняется, успевают они вовремя — последний хаффлпаффец садится за стол под ликующие крики однокурсников, которые замолкают, едва они видят, _кто_ стоит в дверях. И это почти не беспокоит, потому что они привыкли к такому вниманию, но почему-то самым краешком сердца Гарри все еще надеялся, что такой реакции не будет хотя бы в Хогвартсе.

Он устал.

Но героям уставать никак нельзя.

Стол Гриффиндора заметно меньше заполнен, чем у Слизерина, однако огромное количество взрослых волшебников в первом факультете погибли. Во втором — переждали войну в укромных местах. Гарри не винит их — он сам трус и предатель в какой-то степени. Гарри вообще уже неспособен ничего испытывать.

За преподавательским столом чинно сидит Минерва Макгонагалл — конечно, безумно радостная от их визита и возвращения — на директорском месте, а справа от нее, словно верный слуга или тень, Северус Снейп. И на его лице мелькает что-то подобное заинтересованности. Словно преподавателя совершенно это не волновало, но раз уж Гарри пришел, то почему бы и нет. Слизнорт добродушно фыркает и, видимо, мысленно что-то отмечает — уж настолько довольным он выглядит.

А они просто кивают и улыбаются. Как того и требуют в подобных заведениях или при встрече с фанатами. Портить всем праздник своим безнадежно убитым настроением не хотелось.

_кивают и улыбаются. кивают и улыбаются. кивают и улыбаются._

Гарри (в основном, конечно, он) и Гермиона принимают поздравления, жмут руки, обнимаются со старыми друзьями — Невилл едва не утирает слезы, а Луна лишь благодарно шепчет _спасибо, Гарри, что не бросил нас_.

Он ни за что не признается ей, как сильно этого хочет.

Драко сидит за столом Слизерина и не реагирует на появление всеобщего героя, что несколько озадачивает последнего — как минимум Малфой мог высказать свое раздражение, это в его духе. Или вставить едкий комментарий — конечно, он бы затерялся в дифирамбах, потому что Гарри — герой, а Драко — сын Малфоев, которых все вроде простили, а вроде и тихо хотят убить.

Они встречаются взглядами и незримо друг другу кивают. Гарри не думает, что это начало великолепной дружбы. 

Но ему она и не нужна. Позиция нейтралитета лучше всяких отношений. За время войны Гарри успел усвоить много уроков.

После слезных поздравлений и приветствий, когда Гермиона уже, видимо, в который раз жалеет о об этом их решении доучиться, а сам Гарри едва сдерживает раздражение, слово наконец берет Минерва.

— Хогвартс рад приветствовать всех вернувшихся и новоприбывших волшебников, — она говорит что-то о правилах, о технике безопасности, об уроках, но Гарри это уже не волнует. Макгонагалл не акцентирует на них внимания, и это более чем устраивает. Минерва всегда чуткая, проницательная, Минерва — Гарри в очередной раз поражается ей. Люди вокруг продолжают что-то кричать наперебой, но это уже не имеет значения.

Он все еще несколько удивлен внезапному прощению Северуса Снейпа и даже его возвращению на должность преподавателя по ЗОТИ, потому что несмотря на бесконечные воспоминания, утверждения свидетелей и его самого, Гарри, о том, что Снейп лишь двойной агент, лишь шпион, лишь хотел благого дела — магическому миру тяжело принять такого героя. Не вписывавшегося в их рамки — угрюмого, мрачного, больше темного, чем светлого, если не знать наверняка. Героя, который однажды оступился, и до сих пор не понимает, что ему делать дальше.

Возможно, именно поэтому Гарри так ловко научился нравится обществу — он делал то, что от него хотели. И поступал так, как ждали другие (пускай иногда и называл себя за это тряпкой, но вновь подвергнуться презрению было выше его сил).

Когда их наконец отпускают из-за стола, становится в разы легче. Гарри думает, что еще минута, — он свихнется.

Гарри думает: стоило, наверное, пройти курс у психолога.

Гарри ловит пустой взгляд Гермионы и, молчаливо поддерживая ее, отчего-то понимает, что любая помощь уже опоздала.

***

На самом деле это первый год на памяти Поттера, когда он жалеет о раздельном проживании мальчиков и девочек. Он настолько привык спать с Гермионой — где угодно, потому что любая минута стоит чьей-то жизни, и выбирать три кровати или даже комнаты — непозволительная роскошь. Когда ты беглый преступник и неудачная мессия, приоритеты в жизни сдвигаются.

Бежать, колдовать, перебирать скудные пожитки, стараться сохранить остатки ясного рассудка и ума, выяснять напряженные отношения с Роном — Гарри не помнит, было ли это на самом деле, потому что все связывается в канитель событий, которые он не в силах осмыслить.

Но тогда все втроем спали вместе, потому что в глухом лесу слишком холодно, а они слишком уставшие, чтобы думать о каких-то нормах приличия.

Впрочем, в его комнате спит Невилл, и их отношения все еще сохраняют дружескую позицию — не ту, где можно открыть любую тайну или разбудить в три ночи, просто потому что опять Волан-де-Морт, опять жжется шрам, а легкие заполнены битым стеклом и пылью, но ту, когда вы пережили многое, и когда одной фразы достаточно, чтобы понять.

Невилл ощущает его на ментальном уровне. Гарри хватает этого, чтобы не зарычать.

***

— Привет, Гермиона, — щебечет Лаванда, чуть ли не вешаясь на подругу, и начинает свой нескончаемый монолог о дешевых шмотках какого-то именитого бренда, но Гермионе, если честно, плевать, и она говорит это ей в лицо, резко и невозмутимо, совершенно не думая о последствиях, да и какие они могут быть? Лаванда недовольно хмурится и даже собирается сказать очередную гадость — кажется, это единственное, что у нее действительно получается отменно, начиная с…

начиная с.

Но у Гермионы отчего-то болят лодыжки, поэтому она уходит к себе, не вслушиваясь в бурчание, а еще сердце где-то в сломанных ребрах и истлевшие легкие — дыхание периодически сбивается, однако целители уверяют, что все пройдет. Им почему-то не верится, а вариантов больше нет, поэтому остается надеется, что все действительно пройдет, и последствия войны она однажды просто не вспомнит.

Хогвартс отреставрирован, шрамы на плечах не болят, но Гермиона не может отделаться от судорожного чувства нескончаемой, неминуемой гибели.

Видимо, это навсегда.

***

Гермиона просыпается в три, потому что привыкла и потому что именно в это время осуществляются побеги, спасательные операции и все эти дела, которые нужны, чтобы мир потом стелился тебе под ноги. Или возненавидел каждым городком — тут уж как повезет.

Несколько мгновений она соображает, что это за место, почему рядом нет Гарри, а откуда-то с другой стены доносится сопение Лаванды, и ситуация настолько обостряется, что Гермиона судорожно зажимает себе рот и безмолвно кричит.

_Где она._

А затем беззвучно смеется от грусти, от глупости и от массы вещей, от которых успела отвыкнуть — она не дома, но это место всегда было очень близким к нему. За окном луна, чистая и спокойная, и Гермиона отчаянно завидует ей в данный момент.

Ей тоже хочется много кем быть.

Она спускается, стараясь не разбудить коллектив и почему-то думая, что в последний раз, когда ей приходилось заботится о чьем-либо покое, был около полугода назад.

А потом стало не до сна.

Да и сейчас не до него, если честно.

Гермиона совершенно не удивляется, обнаруживая внизу Гарри.

— Кошмары?

Гарри безмолвно качает головой — было бы неудивительно, но нет. Организм слишком привык к вечному стрессу и напряжению, и теперь вернуть все, как по щелчку, просто не способен. И дело даже не в том, что многочисленные успокаивающие и психотропные колдомедиков не подействовали. А в том, что сам Гарри не может представить себе жизнь другой, хотя до этого как-то жил около шестнадцати лет.

Неудачные герои, которые забыли умереть на войне. И теперь вынуждены расплачиваться.

 _Все это такие глупости_ , думает Гермиона.

И:

_Когда это наконец пройдет?_

Она садится рядом с Гарри, сжимая его руку, и долго всматривается в ночное небо. Он в ответ кладет ей голову на плечо, бездумно продолжая смотреть на сетку окон или куда-то за них. Внутри тихонько плещется цунами — из кровавых проплешин, запаха тухлого мяса и сожженных деревьев.

Гермиона не знает, как его успокоить — бесполезно пытаться вернуть те беззаботные ощущения счастья, когда каждый день — не более, чем испытание, когда не думаешь, как бы не сдохнуть через минуту или две, когда ты просто готов идти против всего света, потому что знаешь, что у тебя получится. А если не получится — и черт с ним, попробуем еще раз.

 _Это_ не пройдет.

Теперь они понимают с пугающей точностью.

***

Вероятно, она все-таки засыпает суматошным, смутным сном, которые плещется где-то на грани с реальностью, не позволяя полностью забыться. От странных снадобий колдомедиков сны становятся тяжелее, неприятнее. И вместе с тем абсолютно невнятнее: словно прежние кошмары, принявшие абрис страхов, внезапно превратились в густую бессвязную дымку непонятной лабуды, которую хочется бояться еще больше, но куда уж больше.

Гермиона нервно дергает руками, оглаживая школьную форму — это смотрится привычно. И неуловимо напоминает что-то родное и далекое, прежний, первый курс, когда самой большой проблемой был Снейп, ругающий просто так, да этот ленивый Уизли, Мерлин его подери.

Отчаяние накатывает с утроенной силой, но у Гермионы нет сил ему поддаться.

Рон мертв. И думать о нем, как о чем-то, на что еще можно повлиять — бессмысленная трата времени.

— Думаю, нашим национальным героям пора научиться планировать свое время так, чтобы приходить на уроки вовремя, — Снейп с недовольством смотрит на опоздавших Гермиону и Гарри, и второму хочется сказать что-то резкое и агрессивное, потому что профессор не понимает, потому что это тяжело, потому что он, черт возьми, устал быть всем что-то обязанным.

Но они молчат, проглатывая слова и мысленно признавая правоту профессора. Опаздывать на уроки — действительно некрасиво, кем бы ты там ни был.

Гарри цедит сквозь зубы извинения и занимает с Гермионой последнюю парту. Он знает, что подобным поведением, скорее всего, вызовет раздражение в Снейпе и в очередной раз докажет ему, что он просто избалованный мальчишка, которому слава вскружила голову и который думает, что ему все все должны.

Или не знает — он вообще не думает, потому что после того инцидента в хижине шанса нормально поговорить так и не выпало, а в промежутках между судебными заседаниями, они обменивались короткими фразами без словесной шелухи.

И если у Гарри внутри кусок стали, то у Снейпа, наверное, лед.

В каком-то плане они даже похожи.

Гермиона молчит — она, собственно, косвенно и виновата в произошедшем, потому что около восьми на автомате встала вместе с девочками, а затем, едва все скрылись в столовой, рухнула обратно в постель. Гарри ее, конечно, дождался. Иначе и быть не могло, кто мог такое подумать

Он всегда бы сделал это просто потому, что как иначе.

Поттер легонько толкает подругу в бок и улыбается, показывая, что переживать из-за слов Снейпа не стоит — тем более, что они не настолько уж и ядовитые, как раньше. И у нее слегка теплеет на душе. В конце концов сейчас будет лишь повторение основ, а их она и так знает — запомнила после стольких месяцев вечного бегства.

— Круциатус! — коротко объявляет Снейп, и все, как один, записывают в своих новеньких тетрадках, а Гермиона замирает, сжимая зубы, и старается _не вспоминать, не вспоминать, не вспоминать_.

Ни разу за десять секунд.

А не вспоминать невозможно, ведь она тоже человек. Изломанная, с неправильным восприятием мира и тошнотой в области горла всякий раз, когда кто-то пытается навязаться. Гермиона не помнит, когда она успела так испортится. И, если честно, вспоминать не хочет.

В голове проносится хохот Беллатрисы, и она шумно выдыхает, приковывая к себе внимание Гарри и бесстрастно смотря на чистые, пустые листы. Ей надо записать тему.

Гермиона повторяет это про себя как мантру — пока через сто или двести попыток до нее не доходит смысл сказанного. Абстрагироваться от окружения и внешней среды кажется заманчивым, но она не позволяет себе. И так слишком много ошибок совершено в прошлом, а клепать новые — простите, не к ней.

Снейп что-то вещает, обводя взглядом класс, но его слова ускользают и уплывают, как под толщей воды, так что к концу длинного монолога, единственное, за что цепляется Гермиона — _эмоции_. И даже не пытается узнать об остальном.

Наверняка, она бы ничего не поняла, если бы самым болезненным образом не убедилась, что это означает.

Снейп обходит класс, внимательно смотря по тетрадям конспекты и, что совершенно очевидно, оказывается крайне недоволен, заметив пустые листы в ее и Гарри тетрадках. Гермионе даже немного стыдно, потому что своей привычной тяги к урокам она не чувствует.

— Мало того, что вы опоздали на урок, так еще и не удосуживаетесь ничего записать, — хмыкает Снейп. — Возможно, вы все прекрасно слышали и теперь можете нам рассказать, мистер Поттер и мисс Грейнджер? — с легкой насмешкой говорит он, а Гермиона буквально чувствует наслаждение, с каким впиваются в них Слизеринцы — не все, конечно, Драко лишь равнодушно продолжает что-то писать, а пара других и вовсе не слушают.

— Круциатус — одно из трех Непростительных заклятий… — начинает Гермиона, вспоминая все, что запомнилось с прошлого года, однако в голове стоят лишь картины мучительной боли и вспышек, хруст костей и песка под зубами, а так же кровь по подбородку и рукам. Гермионе кажется, что еще секунда мыслей об этом — и она этой кровью и закашляет. Но держится, потому что никто сейчас ее не спасет, потому что Гарри досталось намного больше, и он в данный момент в прострации, потому что война это отвратительно, а чувство забвения после нее — тем более, — …особенностью которого является сильная завязка на эмоциях волшебника, — продолжает она на автомате, подхлестываемая воспоминаниями и неописуемым удовольствием, которое испытывала Беллатриса всякий раз, когда ей приходилось это заклинание применять. — Его наложение сопровождается мучительной и нестерпимой болью, от которой обычно хочется сразу умереть. Однако происходит это в тех случаях, когда накладывающий заклятье волшебник испытывает удовольствие и наслаждение от боли жертвы. В противном случае Круциатус ничего не принесет и лишь израсходует силы, — заканчивает она. К концу весь ее запал и страх куда-то деваются, оставляя после себя головокружение и желание не видеть чужих взглядов. Спрятаться, забиться под стол. Или перерезать здесь всех тем же проклятым Круциатусом, но кто ей даст такую возможность, да и Гермиона не окончательно сошла с ума.

Снейп раздумывает над ее ответом еще с полуминуты, словно размышляя — засчитывать или нет, но это уже не волнует ровно как и то, что Слизеринцы со вниманием змей разглядывают ее, а ответ, похоже, все-таки не проходит, и она рискует получить «тролля».

— Допустим, — наконец мрачно подытоживает Снейп. — Тогда вопрос к вам, мистер Поттер. Что следует сделать, чтобы избежать Круциатуса?

Гермиона думает — Гарри отмолчится. Скажет что-то вроде _я не знаю_ или _разве не вы должны нам об этом рассказать, профессор?_ , чтобы потом получить нагоняй и, скорее всего, отработку. Но он неожиданно равнодушно говорит, и голос его — скрежет когтей о камень.

— Убить оппонента первым, — Снейп теряется от такого ответа, а по классу проходит шумное потрясение, которое пробуждает в Гермионе не более, чем глухое раздражение — забавно, что кто-то все еще верит в то, что победу можно получить мирным путем. Профессор быстро берет себя в руки:

— А если к вам уже оно применено?

Гарри молчит слишком долго, все-таки обдумывая ответ, но по его лихорадочному блеску в глазах Гермиона понимает: говорить или нет то, что впоследствии могут использовать против тебя? Продолжать играть этот театр абсурда, просто чтобы позже разжиться очередной усмешкой Снейпа и злобных искорок от Слизерина, или наконец поставить все точки в этой истории.

Гарри вздыхает, поднимая усталый взгляд на преподавателя (Гермионе кажется, что тот вздрагивает от такого), и пожимает плечами:

— Чтобы бросить Аваду, достаточно немного концентрации, профессор Снейп. Даже при действии Круциатуса.

— Я смотрю, ты в этом деле профи, да, Поттер? — ехидно шепчет кто-то из угла Слизерина, за что тут же удостаивается шиканьем от остальных.

— Конечно. Использовал не раз и с особым наслаждением, — мгновенно реагирует Гарри с фальшивой оживленностью, и внутри у него все ломается, скручивается. Гермиона его понимает. Понимает слишком сильно, потому что Хогвартс, _самое безопасное место на Земле_ , неожиданно таким не оказывается.

Фактически они только что сознались в преступлении. Фактически — их должны наказать. Скорее всего, сроком Азкабане, потому что использование Непростительных Заклятий — именно то, что не прощается.

Однако эта мысль не приносит ужаса, как когда-то давно, и Гермиона ловит хмурый взгляд Снейпа, которым тот прожигает их тандем, а затем разворачивается в сторону стола, напряженно объявляя, что урок окончен.

Вероятно, их ответ все же зачтен.

Гарри крепко хватает ее за руку и, как ребенок, ведет из аудитории быстрее. Ему хочется спрятаться от этого бурного посягательства, от этих вопросов и вернувшихся ощущений тревоги.

И Гермиона, чувствуя, что на запястье все-таки останется синяк, безмолвно соглашается с его решением.


	3. Часть 3. Отголоски прошлого.

Их, конечно, вызывает Макгонагалл. Подобное поведение недопустимо для учеников и уж тем более — для национального Героя.

Гермиона бормочет всякие проклятья под нос, когда они медленно и неохотно приближаются к кабинету. Им абсолютно не нравится вся эта ситуация, и даже тот факт, что Минерва, скорее всего, примет их сторону и все поймет, щекочет нервы. Битва с самой собой выматывает не хуже материальных — Гарри знает не понаслышке. Гермиона не выглядит героем.

Гермиона, если честно, вообще никем и никак.

Гарри ощущает укол вины за это. Она сейчас — единственный человек, перед которым он может и хочет извиниться, но не успевает. Перед глазами появляется дверь.

Гермиона обреченно качает головой.

Ей совершенно не хочется ругаться.

— Надеюсь, мистер Поттер, вы объясните мне, что означали ваши слова, — предельно вежливо и осторожно говорит Минерва, но Гарри видит, как дергаются у нее руки и сухо блестят глаза. Беседы не приносят удовольствия никому из них. Но Макгонагалл — директор. И она подчиняется правилам. От осознания этого почему-то хочется выть.

Гермиона набирает воздуха, собираясь что-то солгать в чужую защиту. Гарри ее перебивает — его каша ему и расхлебывать, впутывать подругу в еще большие проблемы нет никакого желания:

— То и означали, что слышал Снейп. Наверняка он приукрасил эту историю, — как-то неловко брякает он, вспоминая настороженный взгляд профессора и почему-то не находя в себе сил ответить тверже. Минерва изучает его, а затем видит что-то, отчего смягчается. В свете последних событий для Гарри это равносильно свидетельству чуда.

— Рассказал мне об этом, однако, не Снейп…

Гермиона с неприкрытым удивлением смотрит на нее, да и Гарри какой-то частью души, той самой, где трепещет что-то живое, поражен. Их отношения со Снейпом были близки к черте _нейтральные_ , но не так-то просто избавится от семилетних привычек и дерзостей.

Снейп не жаловался на них. Впервые за всю жизнь.

Минерва остается довольна их реакцией.

— Парочка ребят из Слизерина пришли и доложили, потребовав, чтобы я немедленно поговорила с вами, — Макгонагалл мрачнеет, вспоминая доносчиков. Гарри неприязненно морщится — кто бы что не говорил, а все проблемы почему-то всегда лезут из Слизерина. Заколдованное место, не иначе.

— Вам тяжело после войны, это очевидно, — кивает головой она. — Весьма странно, что после событий вам не выделили психологов или психотерапевтов. Тем не менее, я бы порекомендовала пройти курс лечения. На вас смотреть жалко, — последняя фраза наполнена грустью и какой-то светлой печалью, словно в Гарри и Гермионе Минерва видит что-то доступное ей одной.

Возможно, тех одиннадцатилетних детей, которые влипали в неприятности, и всегда умудрялись выходить из них.

А сейчас выросли, и возвращение невозможно.

— Обязательно, директор Макгонагалл, — обещает Гермиона, и Гарри поддерживает ее кивком, а Минерва откидывается, гулко смеется, и смех ее — раскаты грома темной ночью.

— Вы всегда мне клялись в чем-то, Поттер и Грейнджер. А затем выяснялось, что опять что-то натворили, — Гарри не знает, как на это реагировать — уличенный в своем обмане, он мог бы постесняться, будь ему лет двенадцать или четырнадцать. А сейчас, когда за плечами долгие годы нелегкого пути, уже плевать. Он делал вещи и похуже этой маленькой лжи. Грехом больше, грехом меньше — разницы никакой.

— Постарайтесь держать себя в руках, — советует под конец Минерва и дает понять, что разговор закончен.

Гарри вздыхает, вспоминая второй курс: испуганную малышку Джинни, ожившее воспоминание Тома, озабоченную оценками Гермиону и неунывающего Рона — и приходит к выводу, что взросление определенно не пошло ему на пользу.

Да что там говорить. Оно не пошло на пользу никому.

***

— Гарри! — восторженно улыбается Джинни, когда он входит в гостиную Гриффиндора. Гермиона едва успеет отшатнуться — Уизли обнимает его за плечи и утыкается в грудь, как родной и заплутавший ребенок.

У Гарри ступор в секунды две, потому что _кто это, зачем, почему она это делает_. А в третью наконец приходит осознание — он влюблен в эту девушку. В теории, конечно, потому что с Джинни они так и не виделись после битвы, и тот смазанный поцелуй, больше похожий на обещание вернуться, а не на проявление чувств, совершенно стерся в потоке памяти.

Но сейчас она обнимает его. И Гарри вынужден реагировать.

— Привет, Джинни, — смущенно бормочет он. — Я скучал.

Ему стыдно признать, что это не так, но

У них не было повода для общения. Утверждать, что к Джинни он ничего не чувствует, то же самое, что Гермиона — плохая подруга. Абсурдно и вполне в его вкусе.

— Вы вчера так быстро ушли спать, а сегодня утром эта Защита, потом Минерва. Я так рада тебя видеть, Гарри, как же я соскучилась. — Она награждает его сияющей улыбкой, а Гарри внезапно чувствует себя преступником — за все то время, пока он восстанавливался, не вспомнил о Джинни ни разу.

С другой стороны она, кажется, этим не смущена. И значит, у него есть шанс.

Он крепко прижимает ее к себе и осторожно ведет вдоль спины, словно боится поранить и словно в первый раз видит. Волосы у Джинни пахнут грейпфрутом, а на ощупь — мягкая вата. Джинни сама — раствор чистого счастья.

Несколько пар взгляд прикованы к ним и наполнены умилением и радостью — надо же, возможно, герой наконец перестанет вести себя как привидение, — и лишь в одном из них Гарри находит робкое замешательство.

Но он не знает как на это реагировать, а Джинни прижимается лишь крепче, и не думать ни о чем хочется прямо сейчас.

***

Гермиона выдавливает из себя улыбку — на удивление, получается сносно и все ведутся — радостно приветствует Джинни и с требующейся от нее грустью принимает соболезнования по поводу Рона. Эта тема ей отвратительна, ровно как и вся сложившаяся ситуация, потому что, о, Мерлин, она совершенно позабыла о такой девушке как _Джинни Уизли_.

И то, что она, на секундочку, является возлюбленной Гарри.

От собственной бестолковости Гермионе хочется пойти и сейчас же аппарировать в ад, но она сдерживается, просто потому что понимает, что ни чьей вины, кроме как ее, здесь нет. Гарри счастлив — у него странно-довольное выражение лица и теплая улыбка, а Джинни

Джинни его возлюбленная.

Почему-то именно в этот момент Гермиона особенно остро ощущает свое одиночество.

Но в планах: ближайших — обед и уроки заклинаний, в долгосрочных — успешная сдача экзамена и поступление в министерство — одиночество и девушка-по-имени-Джинни-Уизли никак не фигурируют и не мешают. Собственно поэтому Гермиона просто отдает себя на растерзание ничтожному осознанию того, что ее собственный шанс на счастье перешел на сторону Волан-де-Морта.

(Гермиона не думает о том, что никакого шанса не было, а был лишь глупый мальчишка, слишком ленивый и слишком Уизли, чтобы знать, что такое любовь и как ее строить.)

Подруга о чем-то воркует с Гарри и смеется, утыкаясь тому в грудь. Гермиона не признается себе, как страшно завидует им обоим в этот момент.

Она отползает, так как все внимание — герою и его девушке, и завтра журналисты наверняка вспомнят, что Джинни — _ох, точно_  — была очень близка с ним до войны, а _ведь после войны он тесно общался с Гермионой Грейнджер_ , и что же теперь делать?

Гермиона вздыхает. Да ничего, собственно, глупые слухи как быстро возникнут, так и заглохнут.

С осознанием того, что девушка всегда ближе, чем друг, смириться тяжело. Но ей придется.

На обед они идут вдвоем — Гарри полностью увлечен Джиневрой и даже позволяет той незначительный поцелуй в щеку. Вероятно, их отношения придется выстраивать заново, но Гермиона не сомневается: и Джинни, и Гарри сделают это. Потому что первая слишком верит, а второй надеется.

А Гермиона просто Гермиона. Иначе ее позицию охарактеризовать нельзя.

И свое нынешнее положение — абсолютно удручающее и близкое к идиотскому — она готова пощупать руками, чувствуя, как отчаяние постепенно поднимается по легким, а дышать вновь становится тяжело. В голове пустота и легкость, и пальцы непроизвольно тянуться к палочке, чтобы прошептать _Авада Кедавра_ , когда она одергивает себя, в ужасе от собственных мыслей и намерений, _и_

Она не может так думать. Нельзя. Она — друг для Гарри, пускай он и остался ее последней надеждой на что-то хорошее.

Гермиона — приходящая и уходящая. А Джинни теплая и живая, не обремененная ужасами войны (не в той степени, когда все критично), готовая улыбаться бесконечно долго и дарить свою доброту окружающим. И чтобы вытащить Гарри из тьмы, ему нужен именно свет.

К сожалению, Гермиона — тьма.

Холодная, раздавленная и скованная по рукам собственными проблемами и нестабильными эмоциями. И она не имеет права тащить его за собой. Для Героев все самое лучшее.

У нее остается последний шанс вернуть друга — Джинни отвлекают однокурсники, когда они почти вошли в зал.

Гермиона стоит чуть поодаль, чувствуя нарастающее волнение и панику, кислорода критически не хватает, и ей кажется, что сделай она шаг — точно полетит. Куда-то вниз, плашмя о землю.

У нее остается последний шанс.

И она его упускает, скрываясь в пустынных коридорах замка.

***

— Гермиона? — находит ее чей-то голос. Устоявшаяся тишина, подобно туману, неприятно колышется, отчего у Гермионы внутри нарастает глухое раздражение к входящему. В общей сумме, проведя тут час, одиночество становится если не терпимым, то, как минимум, перестает приносить дискомфорт.

_Смирись, Грейнджер._

Однако сейчас появляется Драко, которого Гермиона меньше всего хочет видеть, и смотрит как-то встревоженно. Обеспокоенно и удивленно.

Она может сказать: _чего тебе?_.

Или даже: _иди куда шел._

Она молчит.

— С тобой все в порядке?

Гермиона смотрит вдаль — куда-то где расстилаются золотые поля, облетают деревья, мягко играет ветер, и все выглядит настолько умиротворенным, настолько _ненормальным_ , что Гермионе хочется сойти с ума, дабы ощутить это в полной мере.

Принимать неизбежное оказывается несколько сложнее, когда ты один. Но Гермиона справится. Хотя бы потому, что выбора у нее особо нет.

— Да.

У Гермионы сердце — прогнивший торф, завернутый в упаковку. А в глазах плещется отчаяние, как часто говорит Гарри, и что звучит ну слишком поэтично, но в общем и целом она готова с ним согласится.

Если ее нынешнее состояние можно назвать безнадежным, то пускай оно будет таким.

— Макгонагалл вас сдали Пэнси и Пайк, — негромко сообщает он, а Гермиона лишь хмыкает — к чему и зачем ей эта информация, Минерва им ничего не сделала, а если бы и сделала, то два завистливых слизеринца определенно ничего бы не решили.

— Я догадывалась, после того как выяснилось, что это не Снейп.

Она с удовольствием бы выбрала тактику игнорирования, но Драко слишком растерян и слишком подозрителен с самого начала года, а еще Гермиона — девушка вежливая, ей приходится отвечать.

Драко замолкает, чем радует ее и освобождает от ответов.

Она помнит его ступор, когда Люциус елейным и дрожащим голосом позвал в свои ряды, а Драко, поколебавшись, отказался.

Когда Волан-де-Морт принялся оскорблять семейство Малфоев при всех, обзывая их сына предателем, а Люциус, вопреки всем представлениям общественности, заступился за семью и демонстративно принял нейтральную позицию — хотя, конечно, все понимали, что нейтральная — значит, светлая. Волан-де-Морт не дает вторых шансов.

Когда было слишком много этих ненужных _когда_. В частности тех, которые касались Рона. Вот уж где простор для фантазии и чувств.

Гермиона незаметно встряхивает головой. Ну вот, она снова о Роне. Ее неспособность _не думать_ о чем-то в минуты нервотрепки всегда выходила боком.

И вообще она совершенно не виновата в том, что разучилась улыбаться. Просто поводов не было. 

Да и сейчас не появляется.

Они сидят так десять минут, день, неделю, год — впрочем, в конце выясняется, что все-таки час или полтора, а поэтому Гермиона безбожно прогуляла Трансфигурацию и завтра, скорее всего, потребуется объясняться. Она незаметно косит взгляд на Драко — вот уж кто точно не беспокоится ни о плохой успеваемости, ни об учебе.

Несмотря на сильно урезанное состояние Малфоев, они все еще обладают внушительным богатством. С другой стороны ей давно начало казаться, что Драко наконец понимает всю важность дружбы и неважность — собственного происхождения.

— Зачем ты здесь? — наконец спрашивает она после долгих часов молчанки, возможно, потому что ей скучно, потому что внутри совсем все тоскливо скребется и царапает кости, надо за кого-нибудь ухватиться, чтобы не утонуть.

— Вероятно, по той же причине, что и ты, — пожимает плечами Драко, переводя взгляд на нее, и Гермиона наконец видит то, чего так давно хотела — уважение. Еще с первого курса и первых _грязнокровка!_

Как жаль, что сейчас ей не нужно уже ничего. Поэтому его слова проходят сквозь Гермиону, не цепляя ничего внутри. И что, что Драко — такой же человек? И что, что после войны его ценности сильно изменились?

Ответы на эти вопросы, наверное, на поверхности, но она не хочет их найти. Семилетняя вражда не выедается за один день и, наверное, даже года не хватит, потому что они слишком чужие, слишком незнакомые и переругавшиеся сотни раз. Разломанные, испуганные, не собранные воедино и заплутавшие в лабиринте под название взрослая жизнь.

Оказывается, это не так приятно.

— Гермиона, — вновь начинает, а она вдруг осознает, что не готова. Ни к чему, кроме сидения на одном месте и тупому взгляду в пустоту. — Я хотел бы извиниться. За все те гадости, которые я тебе наговорил на протяжении этих шести курсов.

— Потому что увидел, что и грязнокровки могут занимать почетные места в магическом мире? — не удерживается от едкого комментария Гермиона, да и, если честно, не пытается. Скрывать собственное отношение все равно что скрывать душу — вроде как и полезно при определенных условиях, но совершенно не имеет значения. Особенно сейчас. Особенно с Драко.

— Нет. Потому что слишком много произошло за последнее время, — голос у Драко ровный с нотками печали. Он умудряется избежать уничижения, хотя моли он ее тут на коленях о прощении, Гермиона бы не рассказала никому.

Просто потому что за сотни жизней и ситуаций, в которых она побывала, единственный вопрос, который всегда остается актуальным — _зачем_. И ничего более.

— Наверное, — тянет она, наконец поворачивая голову. Ей бы сконцентрироваться и продолжить наконец нормально отвечать, потому что у Драко вина в глазах и скривленные губы. Он, возможно, сожалеет. Возможно, искренне. — Ты не думай, что мне вообще все равно на твои извинения. Но мне действительно все равно, такой парадокс, — фыркает Гермиона, неловко ведя плечами. — Мне не обидно, я уже даже не помню, что ты мне там и когда говорил, так что, не волнуйся, я не обижаюсь, — замолкает на секунду, поколебавшись. — И ты прости, если когда-то я перегибала палку. — Таких ситуаций ей не вспомнить, но Гермиона — девушка вежливая.

Она не знает, как реагирует Малфой и реагирует ли вообще, может, его заставили извиниться. Ноги неприятно затекли после стольких часов неподвижности, ветер бьет в лицо, отчего приходится закутываться в легкую мантию и поражаться, что такая холодная осень в этом году и, кивнув на прощание Драко, не сводящему взгляд с горизонта, уходить вниз, так как там ждут друзья и коллективная жизнь.

В которую нужно влиться.

Хотя бы на мгновение.


	4. Часть 4. Открой глаза.

Вся эта затея была изначально обречена на провал.

На самом деле это и стало понятно еще в самом начале, но Гарри, неунывающий и безумный мечтатель, _неисправимый оптимист_ , думает, что все еще можно спасти, что ситуация под контролем, что они, вообще-то, имеют шанс на счастье. Или не на него — на что-то отдаленно похожее, напоминающее удовлетворение, сродни первым четырем курсам, когда все было еще более-менее в порядке, а потом покатилось к чертям.

Спустя время Джинни не выдерживает.

Гарри очень хочется обвинить ее в этом, но по факту стоит обвинять лишь его — сломавшегося мальчика, заигравшегося во взрослого и решившего, что имеет полное право вести себя так, как хочет.

Его жизнь — достояние общественности. А Джинни — экскурсовод.

— Все нормально, — вымученно улыбается Гарри, когда она, смущенно замявшись, бормочет что-то вроде _прости, Гарри, ты просто слишком-_

замолкает и не договаривает, но ему не надо это слышать. У Джинни все читается по глазам. Джинни сама — открытая книжка с ярким переплетом и не менее ярким, но для него — бесполезным, смыслом.

— Я сам себя понять-то порой не могу, не надо, Джинни, не мучайся, найди себе друга получше, — сбивчиво говорит он, потому что вся ситуация отвратительна и никакого удовольствия не приносит. Быть искренним и откровенным — тем более. Надо разобраться с этим и идти готовиться к зельеварению или к травологии или что там первым уроком завтра по расписанию. Прошел месяц или полтора с начала учебы, но Гарри так и не выучил.

Джинни порывается его обнять и даже делает шаг навстречу, однако останавливается в последний момент. С момента воссоединения с Гарри она ощущает, что раскалывается на части.

Она не знает, что с этим делать.

— Гарри, ты правда хороший и замечательный парень, но я просто не могу так больше, и я не чувствую, что ты меня любишь, — слабо оправдывается, и Гарри видит, что Джинни его так и не смогла понять. Хотя и отчаянно пыталась.

Он кивает, весь разговор становится безумно противным и липким, хочется убежать поскорее от этой Джинни, думающей, что он пропадет, если она не извинится перед ним в сотый раз, от собственных мыслей, которые, на секундочку, абсолютно не справедливы по отношению к ней.

И от себя, конечно, в первую очередь, но это бесполезно — он безуспешно пытается весь последний год.

***

— Что, Гарри, говорят, поссорился с Джинни? Не выдержала она бредней сумасшедшего? — кидает кто-то из-за стола Слизерина на очередном обеде и пускай подобные замечания уже не вызывают волну смеха или какой-либо реакции с других столов Гарри чувствует, как изнутри накатывает раздражение.

Уже даже не злоба или презрение. Смягчающие обстоятельства — Гермиона рядом, отсутствие других комментариев — действуют как положено.

Джинни на обеде нет и это, наверное, хорошо. В каком-то плане.

 _Почему нельзя их просто заавадить?_  — проносится слабая безучастная мысль, когда он безэмоционально отпивает из кубка сок, а откуда-то сзади все еще продолжают сыпаться едкие слова от Пайка и Пэнси и еще кого-то со Слизерина, но эти двое особенно западают в мозг, а остальные просто делают это интуитивно.

Ну и черт с ними.

— Потому что за это могут утащить в Азкабан, — негромко хмыкает Гермиона ему на ухо, вероятно, прочитав его мысли, так как Гарри точно уверен, что не произносил их вслух.

Благо, их маленького разговора никто не слышит.

— Ну что же ты, Гарри, молчишь? Или слава Избранного и Национального героя настолько вскружила голову, что забываешь, с кем рос все это время? — продолжает измываться девушка со Слизерина, и Гарри искренне хочет понять, чего она добивается. Но она именно этого и ждет — реакции.

— Давай, расскажи, что ты встречался с Гермионой, пока Джинни сидела и ждала тебя. Или мальчику-который-выжил и который везде я-я-я можно блядствовать? — наконец срывается Пэнси, вероятно, таившая какую-то личную обиду на него, иначе Гарри не может объяснить всю эту желчь и яд, и яростное желание задеть побольнее.

Люди с соседних столов все же отвлекаются, заинтересованно обращая внимания на ситуацию, разворачивавшуюся у них на глазах. Кажется, преподаватели должны вмешаться именно в этот момент, чтобы ни Гарри, ни Гермиона не натворили ничего, о чем потом пожалеют, но они не вмешиваются.

Любопытство исчезает, оставляя лишь сухость и остаток того, что раньше он называл ненавистью. А также желание, чтобы голос перестал так больно резать по ушам.

— Или, может, ты считаешь, что война сделала тебя взрослым, а, Поттер? Я бы хотела тебе напомнить, что, пока вы там с дружками искали непонятные артефакты, мы сидели как в Азкабане и мучались, без сочувствия и с отсутствием какой-либо личной жизни. Вы занимались хренью и все, что сделал ты — разрушил пару крестражей и покривлялся перед Волан-де-Мортом. Из-за вас многие погибли, и я очень жалею, что мы тогда не сдали тебя этому ублюдку, — закипает Пэнси, опираясь руками на стол и прожигая его спину ненавидящим взглядом. А у Гарри внутри все ломается и сгорает, поднимая страх, ярость и желание _убить_. Тщательно похороненное после военного времени и запрятанное за тысячу замков, отчего пальцы непроизвольно сжимаются и на языке вертится знакомое заклинание. — Тогда скажи мне, Поттер, какого хрена именно ты сидишь здесь и получаешь всю эту незаслуженную славу? Ты, Рон и Гермиона, где вы были, когда к власти пришел Снейп и Пожиратели Смерти? Где была твоя хваленая защита? Почему вы сбежали как трусы и пропадали целый год, пока мы здесь страдали? И, самый главный вопрос, — она замолкает, набирая воздуха и словно обдумывает дальнейшие слова. — Зачем вы вернулись в Хогварст, лицемерные трусы?

Стук сердца внезапно становится слишком хорошо слышен в повисшей тишине.

раз.

два.

три.

_Авада Кедавра, Пэнси Паркинсон._

Гарри обдумывает эту мысль сотни и сотни раз, прежде чем наконец признается сам себе, что ни к чему хорошему это не приведет. И спровоцирует проблемы ему — и, возможно, Гермионе.

Все взгляды прикованы к ним, внимательные, цепкие, изучающие. Это вызывает слабое ощущение дежавю, как когда-то в самом начале.

— Знаешь, Пэнси, если все твои представления о наших путешествиях основываются на статьях из желтой прессы, — максимально спокойно говорит Гарри, потому что под столом сжимает руку Гермиона и им, вроде как, надо нормально закончить год. Хотя бы попытаться — уже будет неплохо, — то ты еще большая дура, чем я думал.

— Полечи себе нервы, Паркинсон, — сочувственно кивает Гермиона.

В ледяной дрожащей тишине они покидают зал, и Гарри кажется, что он готов в ней захлебнуться. Но ситуация накаляется до предела, единственное, чего сейчас хочется — закончить седьмой курс досрочно.

***

— У нас следующий — Защита от Темных Искусств, — когда они приходят в гостиную Гриффиндора, Гермиона цепляет на себя запылившуюся на полках маску отличницы. И выбрасывает обратно, когда понимает, что ее нынешнее состояние в данный момент скроет только смерть. И то не факт.

— Может, нам действительно не стоило приезжать в Хогвартс? С нашей репутацией в Министерство взяли бы на ура, зачем мы здесь, Гарри? — продолжает она, падая в кресло и бездумно уставившись на потрескивающий в камине огонь.

Гарри не знает ответа на ее вопрос. Гарри вообще уже ничего не знает.

Они молчат долго — в тишине, особенно уютной, особенно разделенной с родным человеком. Огонь потрескивает в камине, и Гарри хочется остаться в этом мгновении навечно.

— Как ты думаешь, Макгонагалл разрешит нам уйти? — бесстрастно бормочет он.

— Сильно сомневаюсь, — ведет головой Гермиона, поджимая губы, а затем поворачивается полностью. — Но, если позволишь, я все-таки задам вопрос.

— В чем дело? — вскидывает бровь он. Состояние подруги, которое всегда можно было расценить _я знаю больше о тебе, чем ты сам, Гарри_ , меняется на сконфуженное.

Какой-то частью сознания он даже догадывается, о чем она спросит.

— Почему вы расстались с Джини? Тогда, месяц назад, обнимая ее ты выглядел таким счастливым. И потом, когда шли на обед, тоже, — Гермиона смотрит внимательно, а у него просто не находится сил, чтобы соврать.

— Она… она просто не выдержала меня. Да и я сам к ней уже ничего не чувствую.

Наверное, вот они, те последствия войны, когда разум выбивает из тебя все ощущения и всю жалость, оставляя расчет и желание выжить. Выбивает с размаху об асфальт или каменные шершавые стены. Костяшки призрачно кровоточат, но Гарри не дает себе забыться.

— Наверное, она тоже начиталась всех этих газет, а когда столкнулась со мной в реальности… — Гарри прикрывает глаза ладонью и тихо усмехается. — Не о таком принце Джинни мечтала.

Гермиона обдумывает его слова и кивает, оставшись удовлетворенной его ответом.

— Я надеялась, что она сможет помочь тебе. Что ты наконец перестанешь быть похожим на черт знает что, — разочарованно вздыхает она.

— А ты?

— А я что? Я не Национальный герой Британии, Гарри. Думаю, уж как-нибудь справлюсь.

И прежде чем он успевает что-либо ответить, Гермиона ссылается на будущие уроки и скрывается в комнате для девочек.

***

Когда в комнату заходит Невилл, Гарри не уверен, что готов его слушать, поэтому поспешно утыкается в книгу, прикидывая, сколько у него времени до Защиты.

— Профессор Макгонагалл рассказала на обеде, после вашего ухода, что в этом году будет впервые устроен бал для семикурсников в честь окончания войны и все такое. Знаешь, что-то вроде прощания с Хогвартсом, только в самом начале учебного года. А я вот рассказываю тебе.

Невилл не требует ответа, но Гарри все равно спрашивает:

— Брать в пару можно кого угодно?

— Да, но просто так тем, кто младше седьмого курса, заявляться запрещено. Как на Святочном балу. — Невилл, не удержавшись, добавляет: — Мне кажется, Минерва хочет этим поднять вам настроение.

— Спасибо.

Гарри хмурится — странная традиция, но желание директора вполне просты и ясны и, что уж греха таить, льстят. Он не уверен, что ему понравится получить сотни приглашений от девушек и поэтому, складывая предметы стопкой на тумбочке и кивая Невиллу, замирает у выхода из комнаты, на лестнице, где снизу слышит двух девушек — и еще стайку гриффиндорцев вокруг.

— Не хило по вам так проехалась сегодня Паркинсон, — лениво бросает Лаванда, упорно глядя в глаза Гермионе. Гарри затаивает дыхание — выйти и внести свою лепту в ситуацию хочется как нельзя раньше, но он чувствует, что Гермиона не оценит его порыва. Да что уж там. Его никто не оценит.

Откуда такое ощущение — Гарри гадать не принимается.

— Может быть, — безразлично пожимает плечами та, кривя губы и облокачиваясь на стену. Он понимает это почти ментально.

Лаванда прищуривается, изучая подругу.

— Теперь я по крайней мере понимаю, почему Бон-Бон ушел от тебя. Такой равнодушной стервы не выдержит даже камень. Удивительно, что Гарри все еще с тобой дружит, — под конец ее голос срывается на откровенный писк, отчего Гермиона морщится.

— Прекрати визжать, Лаванда. Если Гарри со мной все еще дружит, значит, есть за что, — ее голос звучит ровно, почти холодно, отчего Лаванда хмыкает и как-то ухмыляется.

— Знать бы, за что. У тебя позарится даже не на что, а любить твой циничный характер — не думаю, что Гарри мазохист, — с упоением тянет она и, не давая ей отреагировать, фыркает: — Ну да ладно, насколько я помню скоро будет бал. Думаю, ты-то уж, героиня Британии, найдешь себе подходящую пару. Я бы на это посмотрела, — заливается она под конец смехом, и Гермионе бы обидится и насупится. Или кинуть пару заклинаний, чтобы уж точно дошло, но

Лаванда все еще грезит о принцах и об известности.

Гермиона же знает, что это ее не спасет.

— Ты действительно веришь, что я не найду, с кем пойти на бал? — Гермиона не любит щеголять своим положением, потому что это удел богатеньких выродков, но лепет Лаванды смотрится настолько откровенно жалко, что хочется унизить ее еще больше.

— Кого-нибудь найдешь. Но сомневаюсь, что Гарри согласится пойти с тобой, — послушно кивает Лаванда, а в глазах у нее злое веселье пляшет и ненормальное упоение ситуацией. — Потому что он пойдет со мной.

Ситуация набирает обороты, и самому Гарри, из-за которого и разгорелся весь конфликт, становится совестно — удивительно, что он все еще может это испытывать — сидеть в углу, как мышь, так что он выходит, приковывая к себе взгляды: и побледневший — Лаванды, и чуть потеплевший — Гермионы, и любопытные — от остальных.

— Думаю, Лаванда, я в состоянии решить, с кем я пойду и пойду ли я вообще, — убедительно шипит он, не отводя пристального взгляда. Лаванда не хочет идти с ним, а все это — настолько дешевый фарс и желание похвастаться перед подругами, что она смогла соблазнить того-самого-Поттера, что ему самому становится противно хотя бы секунду более находится с этой девушкой.

В отличие от Браун, Пэнси своего отношения к нему не скрывала.

— У нас урок через восемь минут, — напоминает Гермиона, крепко сжимает его ладонь. — Идем, жалоб от Снейпа я наслушалась вдоволь.

И Гарри позволяет ей себя увести.


	5. Часть 5. Золото и слезы.

— Дементоры, — объявляет Снейп, а Гермионе все кажется, что она не на седьмой курс попала, а вернулась в пятый или даже третий, когда дементоры _действительно_ были проблемой.

— Кто скажет мне, какие существуют методы борьбы с ними? — тянет он, цепляясь глазами за учеников.

Прошлая Гермиона бы подняла руку. Прошлая Гермиона с назидательным видом начала бы рассказывать что и как спасает от этих заплутавших душ.

Прошлая Гермиона умерла в конце шестого курса.

Собственно, именно из ее остатков и состоит нынешняя Гермиона. И поэтому она молчит.

Невилл тянет руку наряду с некоторыми гриффиндорцами из развалившегося Отряда Дамблдора. Кажется, это было так давно, что воспоминания стираются в пыль — погони, тайная деятельность, восторг от того что тебя не замечает Амбридж, паника и лихорадка мыслей, когда она грозится применить Круцио, многочисленные ссадины и царапины по телу, мертвое тело Сириуса и такие же глаза Гарри.

Трупы не оживают.

Гермиона внезапно чувствует незримую гордость за него, который — черт, ну как предсказуемо, — опять спас весь мир.

Кто бы в ответ спас его.

— Да, мистер Лонгботтом? — вздыхает Снейп, очевидно, ждавший какой-то реакции от Слизерина, но те либо совсем идиоты, либо не читали учебников хотя бы поверхностно.

Гермиона склоняется к обоим вариантам сразу.

— Защитой от дементоров служит заклинание вызова патронуса, — голос у Невилла до сих пор дрожит. С самого первого курса. Забавно, как можно вот так пройти войну, смерть, агрессию, а потом все равно мяться и поддаваться детскому страху.

Гермиона невольно находит в этом что-то очаровательное.

— Замечательно, — равнодушно хвалит Снейп. — И как же его следует вызывать?

И, несомненно, это влечет предсказуемую реакцию — Невилл, который так и не смог вызвать Патронуса, несмотря на многочисленные тренировки, может выдавить из себя сухую теорию, которую ему рассказывал Гарри два года назад, но прока в этом никакого, так что он молчит, под чуть торжествующий и презрительный взгляд Снейпа.

Гермиона думает, что такие люди, как Северус, не меняются.

— Так я и думал. А кто _может_ ответить? — обращается он ко всему классу.

— Думаю, наш герой, — доносится голос Пэнси, уже не вызывающий ничего, кроме усталости. — Гарри Поттер, конечно, они же именно это и отрабатывали во время своей незаконной деятельности на пятом курсе. Или уже забыл все, Избранный?

Гарри закатывает глаза. Ему, конечно, гораздо легче было бы ее проигнорировать. И даже лучше, но Снейп, кто бы сомневался, переводит свое внимание на него, так что теперь, скорее всего, придется еще и колдовать патронуса.

— Отрабатывали, отрабатывали… — кивает Гарри, ничуть не смущаясь таким откровенным нападкам. — Патронус — своеобразная квинтэссенция счастья, существует в телесной и бестелесной форме. Первый создать тяжелее, но по силе они равны. Для вызова следует сконцентрироваться на положительных моментах в своей жизни, подумать о хорошем, — он смотрит прямо в глаза Снейпу — глаза змеи — и небрежно заканчивает: — слова «Экспекто Патронум» и, думаю, это все, что мне известно.

— Может, ты его еще и продемонстрируешь? — не удерживается Пэнси с желанием закопать Гарри полностью. И унизить тоже. Как она собирается это сделать — Гермиона понятия не имеет. Чужая душа — потемки. У Пэнси же наряду с мало-мальской сообразительностью также, видимо, отсутствует даже самая примитивная интуиция.

— Минус десять баллов Слизерину, — недовольно кидает ей Снейп, чем заставляет молчать и это первый случай, когда дисциплина профессора действительно радует Гермиону.

— Прости, не в настроении, — хмыкает Гарри.

— В настроении вы или нет, мистер Поттер, но сейчас каждый ученик попытается создать патронус, — вкрадчиво объясняет Снейп, провоцируя глубокий вздох со стороны Гермионы. Только этого ей не хватало — вспоминать что-то хорошее в ее жизни.

Легче добровольно сдаться в дурдом.

— Для более наглядного примера, — начинает Снейп и, вытаскивая палочку, произносит: — Экспекто Патронум!

Серебристая лань устремляется в кабинет, в воздухе застывает спокойствие, морозом проникает в легкие, отчего становится — на мгновение, только на мгновение — свободнее дышать. По рядам слизеринцев проходит неприкрытое удивление, словно они никогда в жизни не видели патронуса или словно не ожидали, что такой хмурый и угрюмый профессор Снейп, оказывается, тоже может испытывать светлые чувства.

Гарри, кажется, даже знает, какие воспоминания он использует. Принять то, что ядовитый и едкий Снейп любит его мать, оказывается тяжелее, чем он думал. Собственно, это все еще тяжело.

— А теперь остальные, — объявляет Северус, игнорируя недовольные вдохи, тем более, что таких немного.

Гермиона хмурится — патронуса она вызывать умеет и знает об этом точно. А колдовать сейчас что-то, доказывая Снейпу, пустая трата времени и нервов. Их и так не восстановить.

(Гермиона не признается себе, что боится. Боится, что настолько погрязла в этом дерьме из трупов и страхов, что никакое счастье ей уже не по силам.

Не признается.

Ни разу.

За десять секунд.)

— А ты-то почему ничего не делаешь? — фыркает Лаванда в перерывах между попытками, от которых в воздух разлетаются лишь слабые белые искры. К чести девушки — она не сдается.

— Ты колдуй, Лаванда, колдуй, — вежливо улыбается она, указывая на палочку подруги. _не сорваться не сорваться не сорваться_. — Я концентрируюсь.

Выглядеть как возгордившаяся героиня войны ей не хочется, но, скорее всего, все именно к этому ведет, поэтому она бросает добавляет последнюю фразу, надеясь, что Снейп или кто-то другой не придерется.

— Сама разберусь, что мне делать, — взвинчивается Браун, поворачиваясь и наставляя на Гермиону палочку. — Зазнавшаяся курица, думаешь, тебе все можно, раз ты подруга Гарри Поттера?

Она устало вздыхает. _Истеричка, и что в ней тогда нашел Рон?_

Ни один ученик так и не выполняет задания, несмотря на усилия, и все дружно отвлекаются, чтобы лицезреть очередную склоку. В последнее время их становится слишком много.

— Мисс Браун, на вашем месте я бы продолжал практиковаться в создании патронуса, — ледяным голосом объявляет Снейп, неслышно подходя сзади, отчего по телу Лаванды проходит дрожь, и Гермиона с мрачным удовлетворением думает, что она наконец заткнется.

А затем Снейп смотрит на них — непроницаемо и внимательно.

Гарри, верно истолковав намерения профессора, прежде чем он приблизится, напрягается и взмахивает палочкой:

— Экспекто Патронум!

Свет озаряет класс, заставляя всех отвлечься, в воздухе появляется олень, оставляя за собой дымку и приковывая внимание. Гермиона незаметно улыбается — конечно, Гарри может собраться. Конечно, никак иначе. Конечно, он делал это слишком часто.

— Неплохо, мистер Поттер — на языке Снейпа это, вероятно, значит превосходно. С другой стороны это далеко не первый раз.

— Экспекто Патронум! — Гермиона собирает по кусочкам свою память — первые дни в Хогвартсе, счастливые мгновения с Роном, радость победы, успешно выполненные экзамены. Все это кажется одновременно далеким и неестественно приторным, фальшивым. Произошедшим не с Гермионой Грейнджер, но с кем-то очень сильно на нее похожим. Так или иначе, это помогает.

Небольшая выдра вырывается наружу, во второй раз ослепляя учеников, облетает хозяйку, которая против воли незаметно улыбается, и касается голов учеников, осыпая класс звездами и ощущениями счастья — хрупкими и ненадежными.

— Аналогично, мисс Грейнджер. Телесный патронус с первого раза — недурно, для вашего уровня, — последние слова Снейп обращены к ним двоим, но радоваться или смущаться этого уже не хочется. Прошло время, когда похвала хмурого профессора воспринималась чем-то божественным.

Гермиона ловит завистливый взгляд Лаванды и Пэнси, а также одобрительный — Невилла.

Когда Снейп отворачивается, Гарри украдкой бросает ей улыбку, и впервые Гермиона видит что-то искреннее в его глазах и такое же — в своей душе.

Что-то, что еще можно спасти.

***

Он находит ее сидящей на астрономической башне в компании человека, которого Гарри меньше всего ожидал увидеть — и увидеть именно _таким_. Ожившим отражением самого себя, вынырнувшего из-под толщи воды и вот уже какой месяц неспособного откашляться.

Драко слабо кивает в знак приветствия.

Гермиона улыбается — ему или из-за него кто ее разберет, но тот факт, что она встречается здесь с Драко уже не первый раз — а Гарри уверен, что так оно и есть — если не задевает, то как минимум заставляет удивится.

Когда он успел с ней так сблизиться и, что волнует больше, почему сам Гарри этого не заметил? Он садится около Гермионы, равнодушно скользя взглядом по Драко, и задумывается, как сильно того изменили последние события. В школе их вражда наконец прекратилась, переросла во что-то нейтральное — стабильные отношения, когда взаимные подлости друг другу кажутся нелепыми, а дружба — слишком большая награда после семилетних обид.

— Слышал, ты вчера поругался с Лавандой? — неловко начинает Малфой то ли из-за напряжения, то ли из-за вежливости, а может из-за всего сразу вместе с желанием подружиться, но у Гарри нет сил над этим задумываться, потому что, да, он вчера поругался с Лавандой.

— Она и еще несколько девочек попытались пригласить меня на танец, а когда я сказал, что ни с кем из них не пойду, то начали орать, — Гарри морщится, вспоминая непривычно высокий голос однокурсниц, — что лучше них в школе не найду и все такое. Отвратительная ситуация.

Он замолкает, прокручивая недавние события, и с его языка едва не срывается _зачем Минерва вообще все это устроила?_ , однако успевает проглотить слова, потому что ему решительно не нравится такое хозяйское поведение директора в его жизни, но она желает как лучше, и это то, что ей можно простить.

— Однако уйти от бала нельзя, тебе придется с кем-то пойти, — напоминает Драко, вероятно, принимая не только его позицию, но и позицию здравого смысла. Ведь оставаться на целый праздник одному — не то что бы Гарри к этому стремился, однако в глубине души мечтал — значит, порождать еще больше слухов и сплетен, а такими темпами учеба станет совершенно невыносимой.

— Найду. Ты-то кого собираешься звать, Драко? — Гермиона сидит между ними и молчит, вслушиваясь в разговор, и ее лицо остается непроницаемым и холодным, словно _какое мне дело до этих глупых баллов? это такая ерунда. неужели нельзя обсудить что-то стоящее._

Но по правде Гарри не может сказать, что она чувствует, и почему-то жалеет об этом больше всего на свете.

— Не знаю, — честно отвечает Драко, пряча взгляд. Гарри не знает, куда делся тот самовлюбленный аристократ, которого он помнит с первых курсов. И откуда взялся этот потрясенный, подавленный мальчишка, чьи детские идеалы рухнули в одно мгновение. Который слишком много говорил и слишком мало делал. — Пэнси вроде не против, но… Не очень-то и хочется с ней идти.

Гарри молчит, обдумывая слова, а затем выразительно переводит взгляд на подругу, которая не смотрит на них, а куда-то в горизонт, потому что находит уходящую осень гораздо интереснее их разговора.

— Нет, — внезапно отвечает она, не поворачиваясь. — Не знаю, что ты себе напридумывал Гарри, но мы с Драко не встречаемся и на бал я с ним не пойду.

— На секундочку, я ни о чем таком и не думал, — мгновенно поправляется он, когда слышит сталь в голосе Гермионе и понимает, что укол обиды на подругу был безоснователен.

— Конечно, — тянет Гермиона, а на губах ее легкая улыбка. — И, надеюсь, не ревновал.

Драко беззвучно смеется, глядя на эту картину, отчего Гарри хочется щелкнуть того по голове, но он сдерживается и лишь наигранно-недовольно фыркает. Драко не ведет себя как напыщенный маменькин нахалец и от этого разговаривать с ним становится в разы легче.

— Собственно, я до сих пор не понимаю, почему мы тут сидим и молчим с тобой, Драко, — продолжает Гермиона и кладет голову на руки — в спокойно-уютном жесте. — Но меня это, в принципе, не напрягает.

— Меня тоже. В первый раз, когда мы тут встретились, ты выглядела так, словно еще секунда и будешь готова отсюда спрыгнуть, — замечает он, передернув плечами и поджимая губы. А у Гарри что-то внутри подбирается, собирается, как для змеиного броска и выпада.

Он откуда-то знает, почему так произошло.

— Это было… около месяца назад? — осторожно начинает он.

— Когда еще вы решили возобновить отношения с Джинни, — услужливо подсказывает Гермиона, но в ее голосе Гарри не слышит ничего того, что ожидал — ни ненависти, ни зависти. А она продолжает, словно позабыв, что здесь есть кто-то еще или словно безоговорочно доверяет им обоим. Сразу. И даже Малфою. — Мне было неприятно, да, но я понимала, что из этого болота, Гарри, тебя может вытащить только Джинни. А я что могла сделать? Для героев все самое лучшее, — эхом повторяет Гермиона.

А у него внутри душа на сотни осколков рушится, и все они впиваются в сердце. Гермиона — потерянная, избитая, думающая, что не достойна его — _родная его Гермиона_. Гарри видит, как у нее дрожат пальцы, словно она не хотела этого говорить, не хотела признаваться, но вот призналась и теперь нужно как-то выстоять и принять ответ.

Драко молчит. Ему отчаянно хочется слиться с воздухом, чтобы не мешать, потому что он третий лишний, потому что на его глазах разворачивается маленькая трагедия с фатальными последствиями. Потому что он, как и всегда, ничего не может сделать.

— Что за ерунда, Гермиона? — Гарри наконец находит в себе силы выдавить, но дрожащим голосом, отчего все звучит еще более неправдоподобно. Мысли путаются, цепляются за ребра и легкие, не давая сделать хотя бы вдох, но он берет себя в руки, потому что нужно уже наконец-то что-то сказать: — Не знаю, что ты себе вбила в голову и почему, однако советую выбросить эти глупости из головы. Ты замечательный и самый близкий для меня человек, поэтому твое счастье точно также важно, — Гарри тщательно подбирает слова, понимая, что одна неверная ошибка, и он загонит их обоих в тюрьму под название _невысказанное вовремя_. Знаменитое место, однако. Многие в нем сгинули. — Дурочка ты, — фыркает он, не обращая внимания на изумленный взгляд Драко и робкий — Гермионы, резко обнимает ее, в который раз за свою жизнь, но каждый из них как впервые, потому что Гермиона — смесь мягких прикосновений и мелких радостей. Он ведет рукой по волосам, которые все также вьются, но теперь Гарри видит в этом особенную красоту, и чувствует, как незримо дрожит подруга, обняв его за шею.

Драко отворачивается, словно находит в этой сцене что-то интимное, но по факту ничего такого нет: Гарри обнимает Гермиону и чувствует, как пропадает тревога и волнения. Она, закованная в клетку ребер и костей, птица, живая и настоящая. Всегда бывшая для него опорой и поддержкой, а теперь судорожно нуждающаяся в ней сама.

— Я безумно рад, что у меня есть ты, — шепчет Гарри ей на ухо и непроизвольно улыбается, внутри что-то теплеет, потому что касаться Гермиону — еще одно из неназванных чудес света.

Настолько приятно, что хочется забыться.

— И, в таком случае, не откажешься ли ты пойти со мной на бал? — предлагает он, внимательно следя за реакцией, потому что ну черт знает. Все может пойти в любой момент не так.

Пора бы уже привыкнуть.

Но сейчас все относительно спокойно — относительно ошалелого Малфоя, конечно — и Гермиона соглашается, и глаза у нее отчего-то красные, и Гарри даже знает отчего, но не акцентирует внимания — она этого не хочет.

Драко — аристократ, поэтому он берет себя в руки и делает вид, что вообще не помнит, какая сцена здесь произошла, о чем вы. Всего лишь тихо усмехается и предлагает возвращаться. Скоро ужин и пропустить ничего бы не хотелось.

Да он, кажется, и так ничего не пропустил.

***

— Добрый вечер, дорогие студенты, рада вам напомнить, что завтра состоится первый в истории Хогвартса бал для семикурсников, — Минерва вещает доброжелательно, как и Дамблдор, и Гарри даже возвращается на секунду или две на третий курс, когда так хотелось верить в свою бессмертность и бессмертность друзей, когда проблемы были решаемы, когда вся жизнь — не более, чем приключение.

Он встряхивает головой — что за депрессивные мысли, пора вылезать, прекрати.

Макгонагалл желает всем приятной трапезы и возвращается к разговору со Слизнротом.

— Гарри, а ты уже нашел подругу на вечер? — спрашивает Невилл после ужина в комнате. Свечи бросают блики на его лицо, отчего парень выглядит еще более взволнованным.

— Да. А ты, я так полагаю, нет? — у него нет никакой мысли задеть или оскорбить его, однако волнение читается на лице Невилла, и сам Гарри чувствует себя предателем, если не спросит об этом.

— Я хочу позвать Луну, но… — он мнется. Проклятая неуверенность. — Боюсь, что засмеет.

— Луна и засмеет? Себя-то слышишь, Невилл?

— Да я знаю, что это просто отговорки, — отчаянно краснеет он, перебирая руками одеяло. — Но она всегда может отказаться.

— А может и нет.

— Уже поздно. Наверняка она нашла партнера, — предпринимает еще одну попытку выкрутится Невилл, чем провоцирует у Гарри усталость наряду с легким азартом.

— Я понять не могу. Кто из нас хочет танцевать с Луной? — чеканит Гарри.

— Хорошо-хорошо, — выдыхает Невилл и встает с кровати, намереваясь спустится вниз. И тихо добавляет: — Думаю, это не сложнее, чем убить Нагайну.

Гарри провожает его взглядом. Скоро отбой, поэтому он достает палочку и по привычке кладет под подушку, вцепляясь в тонкое дерево как в спасательный круг.

Убить — не сложно.

Сложнее с этим жить.


	6. Часть 6. Бледно-розовый.

Для бала Гермиона готовится непривычно тщательно и сколько бы не убеждает себя, что это просто нервы, ей нужно на что-то отвлечься, а такое событие — хороший повод, мысли о том, что это ради Гарри не покидают головы.

Во время Турнира она тоже прихорашивалась долго — вертелась перед зеркалом единственный раз в жизни так, как поступает Лаванда ежедневно, и не находила в этом ничего приятного, кроме, разумеется, результата.

А сейчас даже нравится — не сильно, но видеть, как мелкие изъяны исчезают под ловкой рукой даже любопытно. В этом, конечно, помогает Луна, потому что куда ей, Гермионе, никогда не интересовавшейся макияжем, а потом пропавшей в беготне по Англии, до таких тонкостей.

— Невилл так волновался, когда звал, — осторожно улыбается Луна, расчесывая волосы. Гермионе кажется — зачем, у нее же не взрыв на голове, однако ничего не говорит, наблюдая прекрасную метаморфозу.

Их отношения всегда были аккуратные, но не признать красоты подруги для Гермионы было равнозначно лжи. А сейчас, под действием обстоятельств, сблизились. Так бывает.

— Он всегда был стеснительным, так что я рада за него, — на автомате отвечает Гермиона.

— А ты идешь с Гарри, да? — загадочно улыбается Луна, не отрываясь от своего занятия. Как, впрочем, и Гермиона.

— Да, — кивает она. — Я испугалась, если бы ты решила иначе, — неловко поддевает она. Но Луна фыркает и склоняет голову.

— Вы выглядите такими несчастными с самого начала года. Надеюсь, что хоть этот бал поднимет вам настроение.

— Минерва, вероятно, думает также, — бросает Гермиона, застегивая платье. Луна все также осторожно-дружелюбно улыбается. Ее мысли — кладовая сокровищ и безделушек. Абсурдных, интересных, провоцирующих. В некоторые мгновения Гермиона многое бы отдала, чтобы получить к ним ключ.

Но не сейчас.

Они выходят из комнаты, когда большинство людей уже ушли, а оставшаяся часть думает, куда бы им пристроится, потому что танцы — слишком сложно для них. Гермиона их не винит. Когда-то она считала также.

— Потрясающе выглядите, — бормочет Невилл, окидывая их взглядом. Гарри одобрительно кивает и легонько улыбается.

Гермиона свое яркое детское платье меняет на изысканное бледно-розовое с волнистой юбкой и аккуратным кулоном на шее. Луна же подбирает подолы голубого платья, что вкупе с ее белыми волосами дает чуть ли не сногшибательный эффект — Гермиона не знала, что можно быть _настолько_ красивой.

Невилл на удивление твердо берет ее под руку, когда та бросает последний взгляд на подругу, и позволяет себя увести.

— Теперь ясно, почему мы вас так долго ждали, — хмыкает Гарри.

— Только попробуй пошутить про то, что девушки постоянно опаздывают.

— И не подумаю. Я вообще-то даже рад.

Они заходят в зал, не держась за руки, и сразу приковывают немногочисленные взгляды учеников — Хаффлпафф бессовестно опаздывает, а открытие бала произойдет с минуты на минуту. Гермиона мгновенно отходит в самый дальний угол, чувствуя себя неудобно, хотя стоило бы уже привыкнуть за такое время, но она просто не может. Гарри послушно идет следом.

— То есть ты, Гарри, вместо того, чтобы пойти со мной, пошел с этой… этой… — задыхающаяся от гнева Лаванда непонятно откуда подскакивает к ним мгновенно, смерив Гермиону презрительным взглядом, а Гарри — обиженным. Весь ее вид показывает, что, будь у нее палочка в руке и нужные знания, заавадила бы обоих, не глядя. Какой-то парень, имени которого они не знают, пытается увести девушку, бросая сочувственные взгляды на героев. У него это, конечно, не получается.

— Ну договаривай, — поджимает губы Гермиона, наблюдая за картиной и не давая Гарри вставить ни слова.

— Шлюхой! — выпаливает Лаванда, а затем замолкает, словно соображая, что сделала что-то не так — сморозила глупость, несусветную чушь. На ее лице мгновенно мелькает калейдоскоп эмоций, но, кажется, гордость и высокомерие все-таки побеждают, так что Браун лишь самодовольно хмыкает, радостная, что смогла унизить Гермиону. — Еще и пользуешься Гарри и его славой!

— Тогда расскажи мне, как Гермиона это делает, — возникает внезапно он, а Гермиона замечает, что на них уже косятся — и преподаватели, и ученики и от этого становится еще паршивее.

— Таскается с тобой под ручку, глазки строит, а сама ничего из себя не представляет. Только и увлекается своими книжками, да как с такой занудой общаться-то можно? — продолжает верещать Лаванда (Гермиона думает — уж не под Конфундусом или Империусом она?), убедительно смотря в глаза Гарри и словно пытаясь донести до него простую истину, которая известна всем, но почему-то не ему.

Гермиона выдыхает. Бесконечные склоки и конфликты ее порядком достают, и она чувствует, что если сейчас не положит этому конец, то ссора разрастется. Как и всегда. Гарри набирает воздуха, чтобы осадить девушку, но подруга оказывается быстрее.

—  _Заткнись_ , — по-змеиному шипит Гермиона, резко доставая из складок платья палочку и направляя ее той ровно в горло. По залу проносятся вдохи ужаса, парень Лаванды мгновенно отшатывается, глядя на разъяренную девушку. Ее ощутимо потряхивает, но внешне держит себе в руках.

Гермионе наплевать, что там и как скажет, потому что все, что существует в данный момент — наполненные животным страхом и паникой глаза Браун, которая отчаянно пятится назад, но не может уйти. Гермиона наступает следом, не отрывая ледяного взгляда, словно гипнотизируя. И ощущает злорадное торжество, когда Лаванда наконец останавливается и медленно оседает на пол. Ее губы дрожат, и, кажется, секунда — разревется на весь зал.

— Успокой свою ненормальную подружку, Поттер, — кидает кто-то из толпы, и Гермионе вдруг становится совестно, что она так подставляет Гарри, ведь тот и так старается ей помочь. Но он реагирует самым неожиданным способом.

Выбрасывает палочку и с угрозой произносит, делая шаг к Гермионе:

— Скажешь о ней так еще раз — получишь Авадой.

И ни у кого не хватает смелости в этом усомнится. Откуда-то сбоку мчатся преподаватели, видимо, чтобы разрешить конфликт мирным путем, чтобы не дошло до жертв, чтобы они хоть раз в году как следует отдохнули.

— А теперь послушай меня внимательно, Лаванда, — Гермиона чеканит каждое слово, впиваясь палочкой в кожу однокурсницы и не позволяя той увернуться. — Еще хоть раз ты скажешь что-то про меня. Еще хоть раз ты скажешь что-то про Гарри. Я нарушу все запреты этой школы, которые только можно, но тебе будет очень, _очень_ больно. Еще хоть раз, — медленно и твердо говорит она и около секунды мрачно молчит, прежде чем убрать палочку, отворачиваясь от распластавшейся на полу Лаванды.

Внутри бушует какое-то злое веселье, и Гермиона сама не замечает, как начинает улыбаться.

Гарри следует ее примеру и обнимает за плечи, отводя взгляд от напряженной толпы.

А затем случается то, что окончательно выводит Гермиону из колеи — зал аплодирует.

И вошедшие в нужный момент хаффлпаффцы, и ученики Равенкло, и даже часть слизеринцев не гнушается одобрительно кивнуть — Браун успела достать многих. Гриффиндор же бросает несколько нелестных замечаний в адрес Лаванды и пары ее подруг. Джинни смотрит как-то недоверчиво-поразительно, словно сомневаясь, что Гарри действительно это сделал и что Гермиона, оказывается, что-то большее, чем тень за его спиной.

— Я все еще продолжаю удивляться, что, какие события не происходили бы, в этом обязательно замешаны вы, — как-то то ли осуждающе, то ли обреченно качает головой Макгонагал. — Однако подобное поведение неприемлемо для учеников, поэтому следующая суббота встретит вас с отработками, — строго говорит Минерва, а затем поворачивается к Лаванде: — А вас, мисс Браун, ждет месяц отработок по пятницам и вторникам.

Девушка бледнеет на глазах, но Минерва торжествующе поворачивается и возвращается на каблуках, бросая украдкой одобряющий взгляд Гермионе. Возможно, ей просто кажется.

— А теперь я предпочту продолжить мероприятие, — радостно объявляет директор, и все единогласным хором поддерживают ее решение.

Снейп, все это время стоящий около Минервы, бросает брезгливый взгляд на удаляющуюся спину Лаванды, а затем переводит на Гермиону — цепляющий, изучающий. Они сверлят друг друга с секунды полторы или две, пока его не отвлекает Флитвик.

Гермиона не знает, что увидел Снейп в ней за эти жалкие мгновения.

Наверное, что-то привычное.

На медленный танец Гарри, естественно, приглашает ее, и это вызывает удивление только у самого глупого ученика. Полумна вальсирует с Невиллом и смотрится это до безумия органично, эстетично, _аккуратно_. Как никогда раньше.

Руки у Гарри теплые, когда он обнимает ее за талию, и все движения наполнены какой-то неуловимой нежностью и заботой, отчего у Гермионы сводит дыхание. Когда она танцевала с Виктором, было приятно — тот вел грациозно, но он не держал ее так, как держит Гарри. Они двигаются плавно, в такт музыке, совершенно похожие на простую пару, и только Гермиона понимает, какие страсти бушуют внутри.

И почему она тогда отказалась с ним танцевать? Его трогательная дружеская забота всегда ощущалась особенно мило, однако в данный момент это достигло своего предела.

Вспоминая все прочитанные книжки, Гермиона приходит к выводу, что сейчас самое лучшее время поговорить — да и что еще делать? Не молча же кружится.

— Надеюсь, ты шутил, когда говорил кому-то, что запустишь в него Аваду, если он что-то там еще скажет, — небрежно бросает Гермиона, поднимая глаза. Во взгляде у Гарри — решимость и стойкость, отчего внутри все холодеет и рушится.

— Он не «что-то там» говорил, Гермиона. Он оскорблял тебя, моего друга. Мне, знаешь, было неприятно.

— Да, но я действительно повела себя немного неадекватно. Набросилась на эту Браун, бесы бы ее побрали, — фыркает она, совершенно не жалея о собственных действиях.

— Ну, значит я тоже веду себя неадекватно, одобряя твои поступки, — просто отвечает Гарри, перемещая руки и усмехаясь, кружит ее вокруг оси и резко притягивает к себе.

— Дурак ты, Поттер, — качает головой Гермиона, не в силах придумать ничего более остроумного.

Когда музыка заканчивается, они, как и положено, расходятся, а спина и талия словно в огне, отчего призрачные прикосновения все еще ощущаются так ярко, так незабываемо. Однако она держит себя в руках, потому что это первое, что следует делать при нестандартных ситуациях, и исчезает вместе с Гарри в дверном проеме, прежде чем кто-либо из однокурсниц успевает ее окликнуть.

— Спасибо, Гарри, — говорит наконец она, когда они прогуливаются по пустым коридорам школы, где в тишине множится звук ее каблуков и неприлично громко шуршит платье. — Не думала, что этот день еще можно спасти.

— После выходки Лаванды, да, я тоже сомневался, — фыркает он. — На самом деле я очень жалею, что тогда все-таки не настоял на своем и не пригласил тебя.

— На четвертом-то курсе? — улыбается Гермиона. — Ну, тогда тоже было неплохо. Если бы не Рон.

— Мне стыдно, что тогда я принял его позицию. Он просто приревновал тебя, как мальчишка, а я…

— Мужская солидарность, да? — подначивает Гермиона, толкая его в бок, отчего Гарри наигранно-возмущенно охает. — Не волнуйся, ни на тебя, ни на Рона я давно не в обиде за это.

Они перебрасываются еще какими-то шутками и смеются, пока не доходят до гриффиндорской гостиной, из которой слышны голоса.

Гермиона, поддавшись сиюминутному порыву, крепко обнимает Гарри, утыкаясь куда-то в плечо и прижимаясь всем телом, словно боясь потерять — отчаянно и жадно. Он теряется на мгновения от такого откровенного жеста, но затем отвечает на объятия, чувствуя как незначительным движением она разжигает внутри него пожар.

— От тебя вкусно пахнет, — замечает Гарри, ведя пальцами по чужой шее. У подруги кожа мягкая и приятная, _хотеть касаться_  — наверное, это все про нее. Гермиона напрягается от таких действий, но неловко кивает. — Лилия?

— Угадал, — улыбается Гермиона, отрываясь от него. — Я решила, что мне не идет, поэтому постаралась максимально выветрить.

— Но мне нравится.

— Еще бы тебе не нравилось, — скрещивает руки на груди она, а затем манит за собой, ловя любопытные взгляды картин. — Пойдем, тут слишком много чужих глаз.

***

— Мне тут рассказали об одной интересной сцене, — начинает Невилл, когда через полчаса после прихода Гарри заходит в их комнату, сбрасывая туфли и пиджак.

— Про то, как мы обнимались перед входом? — Он смотрит в потолок уже пятнадцатую минуту, не обращая внимания на шепотки внизу, чьи-то крики и шуршание одежды — сил ни на что другое нет, но игнорировать Невилла глупо.

— Ага. Не люблю лезть не в свое дело, ты прекрасно это знаешь, Гарри, но отрицать то, что ты ее любишь как минимум неразумно.

— Невилл, — закатывает глаза Гарри, поражаясь и одновременно будучи недовольным такими выводами друга. — Ты свечку что ли держал? Более чем уверен, что картины переврали.

— Может быть, — неожиданно легко соглашается он, усаживаясь на кровать и откидывая на подушку. — А вот то, что было на бале — отнюдь.

— Я просто защитил ее от нападок.

— Я не об этом.

Гарри хмурится — возможно, тогда, во время танца, между ними с Гермионой что-то промелькнуло, заметное окружающим. Однако он лишь поджимает губы, потому что оправдываться перед кем-то, пускай даже это Невилл, нет ни желания, ни сил.

— Я понял.

— Да ничего ты не понял. Просто, сам же говорил, что надо быть решительнее, — мнется Невилл, но отступать явно не планирует. Колеблется где-то на той черте, когда не хочется доставать человека, однако другой возможности подтолкнуть дальше не предоставится.

_подтолкнуть._

_только куда._

_в пропасть или навстречу?_

Гарри отбрасывает мысли и говорит по существу и кратко — сон накатывает неожиданно:

— Думаешь, я не найду в себе сил в случае чего признаться Гермионе?

— Думаю, ты еще просто не понимаешь, что чувствуешь. Зато понимают окружающие, — Невилл замолкает, обдумывая следующие слова. — Я не хочу давить на тебя, Гарри. Но это же глупо — скрываться.

 _Знал бы ты Невилл, как я привык это делать_ , — проносится обреченное в мыслях у Гарри, но вслух он, конечно, ничего не говорит и лишь кивает. Как того всегда требуется.

Лучший способ решения проблемы — самый простой.

И прятки с собственными чувствами определенно входят в эту категорию.


	7. Часть 7. Погружение.

В классе Защиты от Темных Искусств помимо привычного Снейпа их встречает Макгонагалл. Впрочем, именно тогда Гермионе следовало заволноваться, что что-то не так, потому что не будет директор приходить на очередной урок, чтобы посмотреть. Не Амбридж все-таки.

— Ментальные боггарты. Не листайте учебники, там этого нет, — предупреждает Снейп, глядя как пара учеников поспешно достают книжки. Гермиона хмурится — ментальные боггарты? Теперь ясно, почему так вопила интуиция. — Принцип действия обычных боггартов вы изучали еще на третьем курсе, однако сегодня боггарты будут проецировать не ваши страхи, как материальный объект, а ваши воспоминания. Именно те события, во время которых вы боялись и которыми могут пользоваться существа, питающиеся отрицательными эмоциями. Однако не всегда, — замечает Снейп, и Гермионе — совсем на мгновение — кажется, что он нервничает перед Минервой. Впрочем, возможно, действительно кажется, — то, что вы увидите, может быть концентрацией всех ваших страхов и отражение их в какой-либо ситуации, не происходящей на самом деле. — Голос у Снейпа ровный и непроницаемый, отчего становится зябко и неприятно. Он замолкает, уступая место Макгонагалл.

— И так как это первый урок, во время которого мы проводим подобный тест, на нем присутствую я. — Женщина кивает ученикам в знак приветствия. — Для того, чтобы побороть ваши воспоминания, вы должны суметь осознать, что это все — нереальность и произнести знакомое всем заклинание _риддикулус_.

Снейп указывает на большое стекло, стоящее позади. Перед ним находится вычерченный непонятными рунами квадрат, окруженный голубоватой дымкой. Шепотки мгновенно наполняют класс. Невилл как-то нервно косится то на прибор, то на Снейпа, который уступает длинные речи Минерве.

— Эта вещь будет проецировать ваши воспоминания, а сами вы погрузитесь в них полностью. Так требуется, чтобы при каких-либо нарушениях мы смогли немедленно вытащить вас из транса, — говорит она, предложив время на раздумья — хотя, казалось бы, ничего сложного — а затем зовет первого ученика — Парвати Патил.

Девушка нервничает — выдает нервное постукивание, резкий взгляд — и встает на квадрат, который мгновенно окружает голубой дымкой. Кто-то сзади вздрагивает и судорожно выдыхает, когда замечает, что глаза Парвати — два белых провала, бездонных, _пустынных_. Смотрится это неприятно, но более-менее терпимо, так что Гермиона просто вглядывается, начиная различать на огромном стекле очертания предметов. Учителя внимательно следят за происходящим — контролируют процесс, однако на душе тревожно.

Наконец, на экране появляется монстр с пастью, слюнявый и грязный. Клацает зубами всего в миллиметре от Парвати, которая мчится, не разбирая дороги, по лесу, через сухие ветки, цепляя ногами коряги. Кажется, она паникует. Кажется, еще минута — завопит. Но Гермиона замечает выражение лица. Сосредоточенное, сконцентрированное.

— Риддикулус, — кричит Парвати на экране, резко оборачиваясь и направляя палочку на монстра, а настоящая вздрагивает и шепчет одними губами.

В ту же секунду существо застывает, а затем рассыпается на воздушные шары, улетая в небо. Лес теряет свои признаки глухой непроходимой рощи, больше превращаясь в зеленую полянку и бабочек.

Когда Парвати открывает глаза, некоторые ученики невольно ахают.

— Молодец, — хвалит ее Минерва, когда девушка, чуть смущенно улыбаясь, проходит на свое место. Снейп остается равнодушен ко всей ситуации — лишь говорит, что тест пройден. Кто-то о чем-то перешептываются, ученики выходят к аппарату, но Гермиона уже не может об этом думать.

За последнее время у нее было огромное количество ужасных моментов, страшных, отвратительных. Она бывала на волоске от смерти и чуть ли не у нее в руках. На ее глазах погибали, захлебывались кровью, проклинали родных. В голове мешанина крови и запахов страха — трупов и подпаленной надежды вместе с покрытой кровью кожей.

Так, когда она выйдет к боггарту… какое воспоминание он выберет для нее?

После двух-трех учеников подходит очередь и _Гермионы Грейнджер_ , объявляет Снейп, а она коленей не чувствует, не то что его голоса, и внутри все сжимается от паники и страха, потому что это те мысли, которые она хочет похоронить и забыть навсегда, не возвращаясь к ним, но

Снейп объявляет. И она вынуждена подчиняться.

Сначала становится прохладно — словно мороз щекочет кожу, но не проникает внутрь, чтобы не навредить, и поэтому по телу идет дрожь с волнением, ее потряхивает от нетерпения.

Затем возникает Беллатриса — хохочущая до безумия в глазах, пританцовывающая от нетерпения, громко кричащая _что вы еще взяли?_ и вытаскивающая палочку, чтобы с остервенением выкрикнуть _Круцио_ , и Гермиона вздрагивает, потому что сейчас опять будет больно, потому что ничего удивительного, эта Беллатриса вообще поехавшая.

Ничего не происходит.

Круциатус распадается в воздухе вместе с хозяйкой еще до того, как долетает, а затем Гермиону швыряет на землю, отчего в глазах двоится и шумит, колени саднит, но она находит в себе силы встать и крепко сжать палочку. Вокруг темный непроходимый лес, больше похожий на Запретный, но Гермиона не может сказать точно — темнота льется из щелей, горький запах свежей хвои раздражает раскаленные нервы.

Что-то произошло, но у нее нет времени разбираться, что именно.

Она шатается от боли и ненависти, прижимает руку к вспоротому боку, из которого внезапно льется сквозь пальцы кровь и понимает абсурдность своих действий и происходящего, но ничего не может поделать. Это не самый страшный кошмар — Гермиона понимает точно.

И колдовать риддикулусом в пустоту бессмысленно.

Она поднимает голову наверх, видит темно-серый символ Пожирателей и скрипит зубами, потому что неожиданно вспоминает, что Снейп тоже один из них.

 _Был_. Или никогда не был.

Это помогает успокоиться.

Ветер бьет в лицо, и пальцы сводит, но Гермиона все еще не понимает, по кому нужно стрелять и нужно ли вообще. Ситуация берет над ней контроль, прожигает внутренности, к горлу подступает тошнота.

И тогда она замечает Волан-де-Морта.

Страх стискивает с утроенной силой, отчего дышать становится совершенно невозможно, и Гермиона чувствует себя рыбой на суше. На языке привкус крови остается и, наверное, она сама уже не более, чем ходячий труп.

Гермиона проваливается к дереву и с удивлением осознает, что Волан-де-Морт ждет не ее. Наверное, это хорошо.

_Если не…_

Шестым чувством она понимает, что сейчас что-то произойдет. Что-то отвратительное и неизбежное, о чем потом сама Гермиона очень сильно пожалеет.

Он ждет Гарри Поттера.

При мысли об этом становится дурно — в голову словно алкоголь бьет, подкашиваются ноги. Гермиона хочет кричать, но кричать абсолютно нечем. Среди деревьев появляется сам виновник.

— Мальчик-который-выжил… пришел умереть, — хрипло смеется Волан-де-Морт, а в венах кровь стынет и превращается в колючий лед.

_Сейчас_. Она должна применить риддикулус сейчас.

Гермиона не может.

Они сверлят друг друга еще с полминуты, и это, да, Гарри — ее родной Гарри, весь избитый, в крови, уставший от ежедневных побегов и поисков, но это он. Гермиона не знает, откуда у нее в памяти эта сцена, ее ведь там не было. И задумываться не хочет.

Дуэлянты ее не замечают, сверля друг друга глазами. В воздухе зависает, искрит напряжение, плавится от магической мощи, и, руку протяни, можешь пощупать его.

_она должна должна должна._

Гермиона даже предпринимает попытку потянуться к палочке, хотя перед глазами черные вспышки от потери крови и легкость по всему телу — еще минуты три в таком состоянии, и она не жилец. Пальцы немеют, отчего приходится наугад щупать предметы и не понимать уже зачем, но потому что так надо.

В эту секунду Волан-де-Морт поднимает руку.

— Авада Кедавра!

_Внутри Гермионы все рухнуло._

В одно мгновение, незаметно и ощутимо практически каждой веной.

Она делает несколько глубоких вдохов, когда Гарри безжизненно падает на траву, и судорожно сжимает землю, чувствуя надвигающуюся истерику. Ей нужно прийти в себя, это просто выдумка, такого нет, Гарри жив, но

картина выглядит слишком правдивой, чтобы в нее не верить.

Волан-де-Морт не обращает внимания на притихшую девочку-подростка, а лишь медленно подходит к трупу, от которого Гермиона не может отвести взгляда. Так не бывает.

Ей плохо видно, но этого и не требуется. После Авады не выживают.

Гермиона стискивает зубы, стараясь не плакать, потому что на истерику у нее уже не хватит сил, а внутри все еще что-то упрямо живет и призывает жить ее. Однако она не слушается.

Вероятно, именно в тот момент ментальные боггарты находят ее слабость — мир вокруг Гермионы вновь смазывается, отчего и так болящие раны начинают кровоточить сильнее, и она вновь обнаруживает себя привалившейся у дерева. И Волан-де-Морт опять кричит:

_Авада Кедавра, Поттер._

И Гарри вновь умирает. У нее на глазах. Со стеклянным взглядом.

Гермиона прокручивает каждый момент в памяти, то ли стараясь сделать себе еще больнее, то ли уверяя, что это все — вымысел. Во всяком случае не работает ничего, и через секунду, и через шесть она заново и заново переживает одну и ту же ситуацию.

Не в силах ничего исправить.

_Риддикулус, Гермиона, давай, соберись. Это легко. Всего лишь произнести._

Убеждения не работают.

— Я не могу, заберите меня отсюда, — шепчет Гермиона одними губами, но ничего не происходит даже когда на фоне Волан-де-Морт в десятый раз убивает Гарри, хотя должны страховать Снейп и Минерва и _где же они, черт возьми, когда нужно?_

Гермиона готова обхватить голову и плакать, забившись под дерево, как дикий зверек, но на это все не остается ни сил, ни желания, поэтому она бездумно смотрит перед собой, думая, что если и существует демоны, то вот они.

_Персональный ад для мисс Грейнджер, располагайтесь._

В таком состояние анабиоза она проводит минут десять или пятнадцать, потому что потом становится абсолютно плевать, что происходит со стороны, и весь мир сужается до тела _чертова-Гарри-Поттера_ и ее собственному пониманию того, что уже ничего не изменить.

Она бесполезна.

Безысходность подползает к ней змеей и аккуратно устраивается на коленях. Гермиона не находит в себе сил прогнать ее.

Спустя, наверное, тысячу секунд до нее доносится встревоженное

_Гермиона, очнись._

Но зачем? Зачем просыпаться, зачем приходить в себя, если она никого не может спасти, если они не может справится с таким элементарным заданием? Гермиона искренне не понимает, куда ее тянут, чей это голос и почему она должна его слушаться. Мир сливается в бессмысленную биомассу, тягучую и податливую, но совершенно ненужную таким как она.

_Авада Кедавра, Гарри Поттер._

Гермиона закрывает глаза, отдаваясь на волю ощущений. Если кто-то на что-то все еще надеется, то она точно себя к ним не относит.

Они все проиграли.

_Гермиона, пожалуйста, приди в себя._

Словно тысячи голосов сливаются в один, и эта невнятная какофония разных звуков идет ото всюду сразу. Гермиона морщится и не хочет слушать, но это заставляет ее открыть глаза. Труп Гарри падает на землю в очередной раз, она не хочет считать и не видит в этом смысла, если теперь вся ее жизнь — один сплошной день сурка.

Придется привыкать.

А затем кто-то берет ее руки, крепко сжимает, отчего она непроизвольно вцепляется в теплые пальцы и пытается отогнать странное наваждение.

_Гермиона Гермиона Гермиона_

Кто-то упорно пытается до нее достучаться сквозь ментальный барьер. Затем сжимают плечи — Гермиона мысленно смеется от прикосновений, становится щекотно. И по всему телу словно волны эфира расходятся и выталкивают на поверхность, и краешком сознания она даже улавливает, что происходящее с ней — неправильно.

А затем ее крепко обнимают и непонятный голос превращается в голос родного человека — единственного, кто остался. Воспоминания блекнут, и даже Волан-де-Морт с его Авадой кажется пустяком. Гермиона отчаянно впивается во что-то мягкое, воздуха катастрофически не хватает, когда до нее наконец доносятся отчетливые слова:

_Гермиона, дыши, я здесь._

В то же мгновение ее выбрасывает в реальный мир.

Свет противно бьет в глаза, голова кружится, мысли путаются, а ноги дрожат от страха и слабости, из-за чего она почти готова упасть и рухнуть в обморок прямо здесь, но Гарри ловит ее теплыми руками за спину и придерживает, позволяя отдышаться. Гермиона бросает взгляд и понимает, что в классе кроме них, Снейпа и Минервы никого нет.

Когда Гарри доводит ее до стула, она замечает, насколько сильно он дрожит — от страха или паники, и из-за этого почему-то становится страшно. Совсем на секунду.

Снейп подлетает — иначе его резкое хаотичное движение не назвать — первым, и Гарри без вопросов уступает ему место. В глазах у Северуса Гермиона впервые в жизни читает испуг, тщательно скрываемый маской хладнокровия и безразличия. Минерва подходит следом и берет ее руку в свою то ли в знак поддержки, то ли что-то прощупывая.

— Мисс Грейнджер, вы меня отчетливо слышите? — внимательно спрашивает Снейп, не позволяя ей закрыть глаза, отчего ей хочется обидится — ну и что такого, что она немного поспит после такого стресса. Однако не спорит с профессором и послушно кивает. — Галлюцинации, иллюзии, дурное самочувствие? — перечисляет он.

Гермиона обводит класс взглядом, прислушиваясь к себе.

— Нет. Небольшая слабость в теле и все, — тихо отвечает она, поражаясь собственному голосу.

— Это нормально, — облегченно выдыхает Минерва. — Вам следует отдохнуть, мисс Грейнджер.

— Как я поняла, вы не смогли меня сразу вытащить, — неуверенно предполагает Гермиона, не зная на кого смотреть и выбирая стол. — Почему?

Снейп тяжело вздыхает, и на мгновение ей кажется, что профессору не около сорока, а за шестьдесят уже. От этого его становится жаль.

— Вероятно, Ваш страх был настолько силен, что ментальный боггарт сумел удерживать вас в подобном состоянии. Чем больше Вы там находились, необязательно, что боялись, тем сильнее он становился, — неожиданно мягко объясняет Снейп, а Гермиона пытается не пропустить ни слова, хотя все мысли ускользают куда-то в бездну.

— Нам повезло, что мистер Поттер сумел вытащить вас из такого состояния. Иначе последствия могли быть плачевными, — со вздохом дополняет Минерва, сжимая крепче ее ладонь, отчего Гермиона чувствует себя уверенней.

Это небольшое приключение совершенно выбило ее из колеи, так что Гермиона рассеянно благодарит взрослых и хватается за поданную Гарри руку, потому что идти все еще тяжело, перед глазами расплываются очертания класса, а пальцы у него теплые, и это просто приятно.

— Может, лучше в больничное крыло? — неуверенно предполагает Гарри, глядя на потерянную подругу, но Гермиона резко отвечает, что она в порядке и что это все пройдет, стоит ей отдохнуть.

— Думаю, мисс Грейнджер права. Если завтра ей станет хуже, то отправите ее в больничный отсек, — кивает Минерва. — И, да, на сегодняшний день вы, мисс Грейнджер, от занятий отстранены, — затем вздыхает как-то устало: — И вы, мистер Поттер, тоже.

Гермиона краем глаза успевает заметить непонятную усмешку-умхылку на лице Снейпа, отчего впадает в еще больший ступор, но не успевает ничего сделать — Гарри вытаскивает ее в коридор, и от этого жеста хочется смеяться.


	8. Часть 8. О личном и секретном.

Впрочем, до гриффиндорской спальни они так и не доходят, потому что Гермиона думает, что там будет слишком неуютно и слишком… просто слишком. И она хочет побыть одна. Гарри ничего не остается, кроме того, как предложить единственный вариант — неприступную Выручай-комнату.

— Это было так… так странно, — признается Гарри, когда она требует от него рассказать, что произошло в классе. Ей страшно, но не знать — еще страшнее. — Сначала все было нормально. Даже когда твое видение с Беллатрисой пропало и заменилось на другое, Снейп сказал, что так бывает — когда боггарт не может выбрать. Потом, когда в твоих воспоминаниях я умер от Авады, это, кстати, было очень неожиданно, — внезапно прерывается он и легонько улыбается — словно ему приятно. Гермиона знает, что ему не словно. — А мне самому, если честно, даже страшно стало. МакГонагалл еще так грустно сказала, что от прошедших через войну другого можно было и не ожидать. Неприятна ее жалость, если честно, - Гарри морщится, сжимая пальцы до побелевших костяшек. - В общем, не важно. После того как ты не применила заклинание и начала просить, чтобы тебя оттуда вытащили, Минерва и Снейп попытались применить какое-то заклинание, но что-то пошло не так и ничего не получилось, — Гарри замолкает, делая глоток воздуха и восстанавливая события — дрожащая, напряженная подруга не шла из памяти. Заплутавший в лабиринте мыслей ребенок. И ужас в ее глазах — как зеркало души.

Осознание того, что причиной такого состояние был он сам, внезапно щекочет кожу.

— Потом они выгнали всех из класса и меня, естественно, пытались, но… не знаю почему, однако за меня вступился Снейп. Может, увидел во мне что-то, может, просто чтобы я не бесился. Они что-то пытались еще колдовать, но ты, как я понял, слишком сильно поверила в этот кошмар. А когда я схватил тебя за руки, и ты отреагировала, то Минерва решила, что я могу вытащить тебя оттуда, — выпаливает Гарри, чувствуя, как его начинает колотить. Паника и волнения, когда Гермиона не вернулась под нужными заклинаниями, возвращаются. — Это было ужасно, я боялся за тебя.

Гермиона молчит около минуты, потому что ситуация настолько непонятная и выбивающаяся за рамки разумного, что ей хочется плакать и одновременно смеяться. Внутри бьется птицей радость и спокойствие, отчего она, не в силах сдерживать себя, обнимает Гарри.

— Спасибо тебе. Спасибо, что в очередной раз спас меня, — Гермиона не знает, куда девается ее хладнокровие и нажитая за это время броня, да и не волнуется, если честно. Перед Гарри хочется открыться, хочется хоть раз не бояться сорваться из-за неверно сказанного слова или косого взгляда.

Она утыкается ему в грудь и тихо-тихо позволяет себе заплакать. Гарри дрожит — то ли от ее прикосновений, то ли от эмоций, но Гермиона чувствует это и отчего-то становится тепло. Он мягко гладит ее по спине, шепча какие-то глупости и прося не плакать, потому что _все хорошо, Гермиона, мы в порядке, ты в порядке, и это самое главное._

Гермиона поднимает голову, и в этот момент — а может и намного, намного раньше — Гарри осознает, как сильно ее любит: испуганную, дрожащую, сильную в моменты абсолютного бессилия. Тихие вдохи, редкую улыбку, обжигающие прикосновения.

Он заправляет выбившиеся пряди за ухо, ведет пальцами по щеке, каждой частью сознания ощущая, что он делает что-то неправильно, непоправимое, что-то, что приведет к катастрофе.

Но Гарри игнорирует интуицию и наклоняется к Гермионе, чтобы осторожно поцеловать, накрывая горячие губы, и это взрывающее, полыхающее, поднимающее из глубины души сотни мурашек. Гермиона замирает, а Гарри не спешит — позволяет ей прислушаться к ощущениям, потому что нет значит нет.

У Гермионы губы мягкие, шершавые, в которые хочется впиваться, и один-единственный поцелуй будоражит воображение, отчего Гарри совсем немного хочет, чтобы она сказала _да_.

Гермиона осторожно и даже робко приподнимается, переплетая чужие пальцы со своими и отвечает на поцелуй, неуверенно и нежно, словно боясь сделать что-то неправильно, но они уже нарушили все запреты, которые только можно, куда уж больше.

Гарри обхватывает ее за талию и прижимает к себе, не отрывая поцелуя и чувствуя, как рвано выдыхает и дрожит Гермиона.

— Извини, я… — скомкано начинает она, отводя взгляд.

— Все хорошо.

Он поворачивает ее лицо к себе и вновь мягко целует, скользя языком и не позволяя отвлечься на ненужные мысли. Гарри ведет ее к кровати, стоявшей позади и на которой Гермиона отдыхала после произошедшего, осторожно кладет, не разрывая поцелуй. И лишь когда становится тяжело дышать, он отрывается, и внутри Гермионы словно тысячи огней взрываются. У Гарри затуманенный возбужденный взгляд, от этого почему-то становится страшно, но он, словно мгновенно замечая ее переменившийся настрой, осторожно прикусывает мочку уха, опаляя горячим дыханием, целует вену на шее. По коже бегут мурашки, и она невольно податливо выгибается его прикосновениям.

Гермиона хочет одновременно продолжения, судорожно выдыхать в приоткрытые губы, потому что это Гарри, он не сделает больно, и все прекратить, не переходить черту.

Однако она уже.

Гарри поддевает блузку и снимает, расстегивает бюстгалтер, и ей становится совсем неловко, потому что ее тело никогда не было идеальным, потому что та же Пэнси, несмотря на характер, имеет гораздо лучшие формы, потому что Лаванда была права, у нее и завидовать нечему.

Она прячет взгляд, стараясь не смотреть на Гарри, но он прикусывает сосок, проводит по нему языком, а другой рукой сжимает вторую грудь, и прикосновения слишком горячие, чтобы этому противиться, поэтому Гермиона тихо стонет и окончательно теряется в ощущениях. И невольно ловит его взгляд — полный желания и восторга.

— Прекрати отрицать свою красоту, глупая, — он хрипло шепчет и вновь властно целует, оттягивая губу и проводя языком по ряду зубов. Рукой же параллельно ведет по животу — у Гарри холодные пальцы и прерывистое дыхание. Гермиона чувствует, что он буквально сдерживается из последних сил.

Она снимает с него футболку, целует ключицы и спускается вниз, ощущая чужое напряжение. Гарри спускает юбку с бельем и медленно вводит палец, из-за чего Гермиона сжимается и прикусывает губу, чтобы не застонать. Ощущения сводят с ума, внутри все замирает, отчего балансировать становится сложнее. Второй палец ощущается чем-то полубезмным напополам с возбуждением, и она двигает бедрами, позволяя себе несдержанный стон. 

Гарри наклоняется и жадно целует, ловя губами тихий вдох, а затем осторожно входит, чувствуя мгновенно напрягшуюся Гермиону, однако не прекращает движений — ведет руками по бедрам, гладит живот, отчего она дрожит — тело как в огне, и даже уже боль не ощущается, поэтому Гарри ритмично толкается, чувствуя, что больше не может сдерживаться. Прикосновения становятся все ярче, отчетливее, она негромко стонет, сжимая пальцами чужие плечи, и, наверное, это заводит Гарри еще больше — он ускоряет темп, а Гермиона скользит руками по его животу, притягивает к себе и жарко целует — от нехватки кислорода мир смазывается и дышать все тяжелее, но остановиться невозможно.

Оргазм накрывает ее, оставляя перед глазами лишь полный нежности чужой взгляд.

Он толкается несколько раз, прежде чем выйти из нее и кончить на белые простыни, а затем рухнуть рядом. Гермиона поворачивается с счастливой улыбкой, потому что это все настолько неправильное в начале, становится удивительно ясным в конце.

И уже сама касается чужих губ требовательным поцелуем, прижимаясь к Гарри всем телом, когда он обхватывает ее руками и тянет к себе, кладя руку на волосы и тихо-тихо шепча:

— Надеюсь, ты об этом не пожалела. — Она мысленно усмехается — разве возможно о таком жалеть?

— С тобой — никогда.

***

Когда через неделю по Британии разносится весть, что Национальный герой все-таки решил связать свою жизнь с Гермионой Грейнджер, это вызывает массу взрыва со стороны поклонниц, уже положивших взгляд на него.

Гарри приходится долго и муторно отвечать на вопросы журналистов — благо, к нему посылают лишь тактичных и воспитанных, а Гермиона крепко сжимает его ладонь.

Минерва косится на их дуэт подозрительно счастливо, словно догадываясь, почему в гриффиндорской башне они так и не появились в тот день, а Снейп лишь недовольно хмурится, когда видит очередную склоку — некоторые девушки Хогвартса не брезгуют флиртом даже с занятыми парнями. Гермиона с удовлетворением отмечает, что Лаванды среди них нет.

И хотя ночные кошмары не отступают ни перед какими чувствами, а едкие слова слизеринцев лишь разгораются новыми красками (Драко забавно фыркает, когда видит их вместе — совершенно не аристократично), Гермиона и Гарри есть друг у друга — влюбленные, раненные, потерявшие сами себя, пережившие крушение мира-

м н о г о л и к и е

и этого хватает, чтобы не сойти с ума.


End file.
